


Истории для кого-нибудь

by Plombir_TriApelsina



Category: Jhon Porter, Lee Pace - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), Thranduil - Fandom, jared leto - Fandom, thorin - Fandom, Ответный удар
Genre: AU, M/M, мистика, нецензурная лексика (много)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plombir_TriApelsina/pseuds/Plombir_TriApelsina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мистическая история с демонами, эльфами и духами, о переселении душ и вечной любви...<br/>"Я буду искать тебя в каждой жизни, в каждом моем воплощении"<br/>"А я буду ждать тебя в каждой из них"<br/>Посвящение: Всем кому в кайф)<br/>Примечания автора:<br/>Вот сложилась такая рассказка) Понятное дело что Фэндом, что один, что другой, притянут за уши, но персонажи тамошние есть, так что указываю. На самом деле это скорее ориджинал, но по правилам сайта раз упоминание есть, значит пишу.<br/>Главные герои:<br/>Леслав-Трандуил (в роли Ли Пейс); Раен-Джон-Торин (в роли Ричард Армитаж);<br/>Духи - Яноро; Троль; Гунари-Джаред-Джа (в роли Джаред Лето);<br/>Люди - Грэм Льюис (в роли Грэм МакТавиш); Хайми; Джонатан-Джони (в роли Ману Беннет); Джефри (в роли Джеффри Дин Морган);<br/>принц Нуада</p>
            </blockquote>





	Истории для кого-нибудь

Демоны  
      Даже сильные мира сего втягиваются в обычные земные страсти. А уж если на законную территорию приходит чужак, да еще и со своими правилами, тут даже демоны теряют голову. Яноро - Серый Странник Патриарх Равновесия Бог нейтральной и чёрной магии и тёмной луны, обычно избегал одевать человеческую оболочку, ибо вместе с ней совершенно не к месту приходила и человеческая сущность, со всеми сопутствующими подробностями, переживаниями и привязанностями. Именно в этом образе он чаще всего делал глупости не подобающие высшим существам.  
      Полутемная комната, где стены и потолок условно обозначены серо-рванными тенями, на подоконнике, в длинном черном пальто, сидит человек, облокотившись спиной о стекло, за которым пустота и только хлопья серого снега кружат, словно кусочки пепла. Его лицо скрывает капюшон, он задумчиво играет плоским серебряным кружочком, испещренным какими-то знаками и покрытым патиной сколов и трещин. Этот старинный предмет, словно сам перемещается по тыльной стороне его руки, не громко позвякивая металлическим звоном, перепрыгивает с костяшки на костяшку. Яноро подкидывает кружочек и подставляет руку, чтобы поймать, вещица со слабым звоном падает в центр ладони. Яноро сжимает пальцы и его кисть приобретает странное ртутно-серебренное сияние, когда он разжимает пальцы на его ладони лежит Триквер.  
      - Кого ты решил в этот раз наградить солнечной защитой? – Спросил гость.  
      - Я жду тебя Троль! А ты знаешь, как не полезно заставлять меня ждать.  
      Гость склонил косматую голову и осторожно ступая, вышел на середину комнаты. Массивная, горбатая фигура, в накидке, напоминающей сложенные за спиной огромные черные крылья, которые тащатся за ним лохматым шлейфом и шелестят как сухой пергамент. Он похож на нахохлившегося громадного ворона. Пепельно-черные прямые волосы до плеч скрывают почти все его лицо, нижнюю уродливую часть которого от шеи и до самой переносицы, закрывает черный, переливающийся угольным блеском шарф. Из-под длинной челки виднеется белый гладкий лоб и левый, изумительной красоты, изумрудно-зеленый глаз в пушистых и спутанных как темные паучьи лапки ресницах.  
      - Я к твоим услугам Владыка, приказывай. – Молвил Тролль скрипучим голосом.  
      - Много нынче гостей у нас… - Серый Странник продолжал крутить в пальцах солнечный трехлистник, – твой давней знакомец пожаловал, тот что из Сынов Земли. Дорогу сюда не забыл за столько веков… Узнать бы что ему надо в наших краях. Снова хочет превратить Землю в цветущий сад… - Яноро безучастно посмотрел из-под капюшона на темную горбатую фигуру.  
      - Я давно его почувствовал, он пришел не один, с ним создание из другого мира, там, где я не могу видеть. – Тролль откинул челку со лба и теперь на Яноро смотрели два глаза – синий как океан и зеленый как старая трава.  
      - Да, у его спутника мощная магия, даже я чувствую ее, он путает мне карты. В моем пасьянсе достаточно одной лишней, и карточный домик рухнет, нельзя этого допустить.  
      - Мне присмотреть за ними? – Тролль, сделал еще один шаг  
      - Я ощущаю… интерес… Ты что-то знаешь? – Яноро склонил голову набок и улыбнулся, странной, мертвой улыбкой, лицо его при этом осталось равнодушным. Черные глаза, как два тонированных стекла никуда не смотрели.  
      - Ээээ, они ищут здесь нечто, то, что мое… - еле слышно прошептал Тролль  
      - Ну-ка! – Яноро, едва заметно подался вперед. – Ты что-то украл у меня?  
      - Нет повелитель, как можно? – заторопился Тролль  
      - Я понял о чем ты, но я еще не решил. Да и как мы можем делить его? Это не наше сокровище. Хотя ценность его условна, мне-то собственно все равно, но вот нашим гостям нет. Ступай. Поступай как знаешь, но без глупостей или башку твою уродливую откручу и в зад засуну, следующие столетия так ходить будешь. – Яноро отвернулся к окну, на прощание пренебрежительно пошевелив пальцами левой роки.  
      Тролль попятился спиной и, уже было растворился в темноте, как вдруг остановился и почти неслышно прошептал – Так солнечная защита для кого?  
      - Для Гунари. – Был ему ответ  
      - Кто может угрожать Войну?  
      - Я.  
  
Сон  
  
      Высокое бледно-голубое небо. По нему лениво ползут пушистые, круглые, словно мультяшные герои, облака. Ласковое июньское солнце не печет, оно, как добрый друг гладит лицо теплыми золотыми ладонями. Лето. До полудня далеко. Раен лежит в мягкой, будто шелковое одеяло траве, ощущая насыщенный аромат полевых цветов, слушая, как ветер играет листвой деревьев и перебирает высокую траву. Вокруг творится жизнь во всем ее многообразии видов – они ползают, прыгают, стрекочут, щекочут кожу, спеша по своим делам. По языку расползается сладковатый сок от зеленого стебля, расскусанной травинки. Перед глазами порхают странные, маленькие птицы, с прозрачными, переливающимися бензиновой радугой, как у стрекозы, крыльями. Они неугомонно суетятся, рассекая пространство над его головой, своими крошечными пушистыми, словно у шмелей тельцами, издавая почему-то неприятный трелькающий звук. Глаза закрываются, остается только этот звук. Он становится громче, тяжелее, теперь это скорее грохот от крутящихся лопастей боевой машины. Хочется сжаться, закрыть голову руками, но их не поднять. Воздух становится сухим и горячим, он проникает внутрь, обжигая гортань. На зубах скрепит песок, губы трескаются, во рту ощущается металлический вкус крови. Он чувствует ее, отчего-то холодную, похожую на ртуть, как она растекается по губам и небу. Больше нет запахов и других звуков, кроме этого странного, лязгающего грохота, а потом звенящая тишина. Откуда-то сбоку, чья-то рука, как змея, ползет, залезает за шиворот, вытягивая холодные пальцы с острыми, металлическими ногтями. Это холодящее касание неприятно, оно не облегчает жар, как пакет со льдом, прижатый к шее в летний зной. От него хочется отстраниться, оттолкнуть руку, бежать прочь, без оглядки. Но оно гипнотизирует и невозможно шелохнуться. Тело мокрое от пота, одежда тяжелой, не пропускающей воздуха пеленой душит, сковывая движения. Цепкие пальцы прожигают насквозь, проникают в сердце, царапают, оставляют кровавые полосы и ледяные ожоги. Он рванулся, что было сил. Открыл глаза, удивленно озираясь - а вокруг сине-зеленая, уходящая в черноту под ногами вода. Над головой бесконечное ребристое брюхо ледяной океанской корки. Из темноты поднимается нечто, похожее на моток длинных спутанных волос. Оно движется плавно, как медуза, переливаясь в косых лучах солнца, непонятно как проникающих сквозь лед. Это мерцающее движение убаюкивает, внушая покой и безмятежность, но в душе, как еле заметная патина, мельчайшими неровными кракелюрами на тонкой яичной скорлупе пробивается тревога. Поздно, он в плену. Тонкие нити опутали все тело, они заползают в нос, уши, в рот. Проникают в мозг, подключаясь к сознанию. Яркими вспышками проносится вся жизнь. Картинки сменяют друг друга с невероятной скоростью. Он снова и снова переживает рождение и смерть, свою и чужую, тех, кого убивал когда-то. Так вот как выглядит Ад.  
      Тело дернулось, как при падении. Перед тем как открыть глаза Раен Капхоун снова увидел это безмятежное, бледное небо с забавными, пухлыми, похожими на сахарную вату облаками. Ветер шуршит в траве, разгоняя бабочек и шмелей.  
  
Другая жизнь  
  
      Он проснулся по будильнику в семь тридцать. После того огромного количества снотворного, что он теперь принимал на ночь, этот процесс ему всегда давался с большим трудом. Раен снова видел этот сон, его начало. Он знал его продолжение, всегда одно и тоже - белое зимнее небо, заснеженные вершины гор и мирно кружащийся снег. Его тело падает навзничь на ледяную гладь горного озера и он не может пошевелиться, а кто-то все время зовет его по имени, которое теперь, не получается вспомнить.  
      Раен заставил себя принять вертикальное положение и спустил ноги на холодный пол. Теперь нужно время, чтобы ощутить себя здесь и сейчас, собрать воедино все свои прошлые жизни и снова почувствовать себя Раеном, мать его, Капхоуном главой спецслужбы информационной разведки одного очень большого инвестиционного банка.  
      Если бы пару лет назад кто-нибудь сказал, что Раен будет работать в финансовой сфере, он бы просто не поверил, но как говорится «пути Господни неисповедимы» и все для чего-то нужно. По роду своей деятельности он в принципе не далеко ушел от того, что делал раньше, когда работал на государство. Все те же фокусы за другие деньги. Решал вопросы получения закрытой или труднодоступной информации. Отслеживал изменения в деятельности конкурентов и появление негативных материалов о своем нанимателе, а уж если таковые появлялись – принимал активные меры, усиливая рекламу, по принципу «собака лает караван идет», или травя болтунов юристами. Одним словом гнобил в ответ и разоблачал. Его служба занималась аналитической работой, и вербовкой информаторов. Впрочем, действовал господин Капхоун не всегда в рамках закона, так и удобней, и продуктивность на лицо, а вопросами морали он перестал заботиться, еще в бытность официальных поз и «Родина тебя не забудет». Важен ведь не процесс, а результат, а тут, как говорится, любые методы хороши и подкуп, и шантаж, и кража информационных носителей и внедрение агентов, и слежка за сотрудниками, прослушивание телефонов и хакерство. Одним словом Раен Капхоун занимался корпоративным мошенничеством или, проще говоря - экономическим шпионажем. Это была его первая работа после возвращения…  
      В свое время правительство потратило приличное количество денег, на создание идеальной машины для убийств и шпионажа. Но как все, за что платят налогоплательщики, эта машина была использована бездарно, сломана и брошена на произвол судьбы, где-то в Африке. Тогда его звали Джон, у него была семья, друзья, цели в жизни, когда он попал в плен всему этому пришел конец. Страна не протянула тогда руку помощи, он остался один. Так почему же сейчас он дожжен заботиться о законности своих действий. Тот, кто пришел ему на помощь и купил для него новую жизнь к правительственным или каким-либо государственным структурам отношения не имел. Зачем? Вопрос открытый, но когда-нибудь Раен в этом разберется.  
  
Джон плен  
  
      В повседневности человек живет как бы последовательностью ритуалов, и воспринимает цепочку событий и обстоятельств, как нечто упорядоченное, а потому правильное. Каждый имеет свой собственный порядок, свой уклад жизни, быстрый или медленный, больше дневной или больше ночной. Что-то может не устраивать или даже раздражать, но это лирика, главное основная красная линия вокруг которой все строится – своеобразный позвоночник жизни. Если вдруг эта линия теряется, ломается стержень и весь порядок летит под откос, громыхая вагонами. Конечно, чтобы снесло совсем, нужен некий серьезный стимул внешний или внутренний, превращающий смысл жизни, основной или множество не главных, но важных смыслов в чепуху. А когда голова забита чепухой она начинает определять и саму жизнь. Но и в таком калейдоскопическом хаосе непонятным образом выстраивается своя логика. Вопрос только в том насколько быстро индивид способен приспособится к своему хаосу. Если стимул, привлекший к крутым переменам в привычной жизни внутренний, человек как бы готовится к основному прыжку, мобилизуется и адаптация, как правило, проходит спокойней. А если компас сбили извне, нарушили размеренный уклад без предварительной подготовки и обезболивающего, как же долго нужно настраивать свой механизм, чтобы он встал на новые рельсы и, переварив даже самые неудобные повороты, продолжил свой путь, со сломанным и закованным в корсет позвоночником.  
      Промахи и неудачи имеют место в любой работе, но тот вид деятельности, которым занимался Джон Портер, не прощал даже легкой оплошности. В штабе просчитались, нарочно или случайно, но разменной монетой стал именно он. Три месяца в тюрьме в какой-то жаркой африканской дыре, и несчетное количество дней, недель и даже кажется месяцев в самом настоящем рабстве. Его перепродавали, увозя вся дальше вглубь континента, где границы между государствами настолько условны, что уже не понятно, на чьей находишься территории. Держали как зверя в клетке, били, почти не кормили, не допрашивали и не выдвигали требований. Он пытался бежать, за что чуть не лишился ноги, но что называется, подфартило. Во время экзекуции началось наступление несогласных с местной властью и желающих поделить территорию по-своему. Кто из них кто, можно было разобрать только по цвету нашивок. В результате стычки, победившие переубивали местных и забрали себе понравившихся женщин, оружие и в придачу, как редкий трофей – белоснежку Портера. Так он попал в ряды добытчиков «кровавых алмазов». После долгого путешествия по бездорожью со связанными руками на грязном полу грузовика, вместе с другими рабами его, как особо прыткого и слишком белого бросили в земляную яму. Режим был тот же - побои, гнилая похлебка и тяжелый изматывающий труд. Здесь были еще белые, бывшие солдаты, за которых не получилось взять выкуп, но всех их держали отдельно и на работу выводили порознь. Джон потерял счет дням, каждый из которых был похож на предыдущий – хлюпающая коричневая жижа, песок в сите и не проходящая боль в каждой клеточке тела. Эта жизнь превратилась в тот самый ритуал, привычный ход жизни, и это не пугало, не удручало, это просто было. В один не прекрасный день он просто не смог подняться на ноги. Лежал на земле и слушал, как ругаются его хозяева, выплевывая хриплыми голосами круглые деревянные звуки похожие на стук колотушки. Ему было все равно. Нет, он не отключился, он отлично осознавал, что с ним происходит, что сейчас, решается вопрос закопать его так или, сначала пристрелить.  
      В калатушечный спор включился новый звук, тоже негритянский – те же тона и интенсивность, но спокойней и уверенней, «видать начальство». Голоса замолкли. По земле, еле слышно, шурша глиняной крошкой, прошелестели шаги и, прямо над головой Портера, прозвучал хорошо поставленный голос европейца. Он тоже говорил на местном диалекте, но речь его была совсем другой, голос плавный, низкий красивый.  
      От голода и слабости Джон не мог заставить себя сосредоточиться. Он закрыл глаза, отдаваясь на милость судьбе, и вдохнул сладковатый запах глины. Он кружил голову, уносил по спирали в мерцающую темноту. Над головой заблестело, мириадами огромных как большие бриллианты звезд, обрамленное поредевшими кронами деревьев южное небо. Дунул и взметнул с земли ворохи сухой листвы теплый, наполненный запахом осени, ветер. Джон лежал на мягком ковре из опавших листьев, подставляя лицо дыханию космоса. На лоб упали первые большие и теплые капли дождя, где-то высоко прогремело раскатисто и глухо – скоро гроза. Он ловил эти капли пересохшими губами, всматриваясь в бездонную высь, и не понимал кто он и откуда. Почему вдруг ночь и эти прекрасные звезды. Внезапно, прямо перед ним возникло бледное лицо. Человек склонился так низко, что он мог почувствовать странный, цветочный с примесью мяты, бергамота и меда запах его кожи. Что-то знакомое было в этом лице, это что-то заставило сердце задохнуться в бешенном ритме. Кровь ударила в голову и небо посыпалось черными осколками. Джон открыл глаза, черный солдат пинал его башмаком по ребрам. Перед его лицом, сияли чистотой модельные туфли без единой пылинки или песчинки, как нечто отрицательно заряженное, отталкивающее от себя грязь.  
      Жизнь, сделав сальто мертвой петлей, вывернулась на изнанку. Теперь у него была новая жизнь, новая личность, работа, знакомые. Правда осталась парочка, из той прежней его жизни, от которых по требованию нового хозяина, он должен был избавиться. Но ведь то, чего хозяин не знает, его не должно волновать…  
  
Льюис и Хайми  
  
      «Пиздовый-хуебан-долбоебатина хромая, говноебский мудодей, мозги овечьи – третий этаж, разъебанная твоя срака …» Льюис остановился между вторым и третьим лестничными пролетами, задрал голову и, тяжело облокотившись о перила посмотрел вверх, туда где на третьем этаже находилась его квартира. Постоял так несколько минут, беззвучно посылая проклятия в свой адрес и призывая на свою пустую голову все муки ада за то, что согласился переехать в этот город, этот дом и в эту квартиру, тяжело выдохнул и, покрепче ухватившись за перила, продолжил свой нелегкий подъем.  
      Сегодняшний день, что называется, не сложился. С самого утра он проснулся один, потому что Хайми так и не заявился домой, и где сейчас находился этот поганец он тоже не знал, потому что его телефон молчал, а вернее, выдавал какую-то хуйню типа – абонент вне зоны доступа сети. Завтрак обломался, потому что в холодильнике из еды была только хренова туча каких-то протеиновых коктейлей и сладких всевозможностей, которые Хайми закупал в огромных количествах, короче в холодильнике было все, кроме еды. В туалете не оказалось туалетной бумаги, а в душе горячей воды, потому что бойлер сломался. По дороге на работу Льюис попал в жесткую пробку и, выбираясь по обочине, оцарапал боковину своего «мерена», да к тому же, как оказалось позже, налетел на штраф. И в довершении полноты картины он споткнулся о ножку барного стула и, пересчитав всеми своими костями каждую дощечку и гвоздик на полу, влепился боком в тяжелый дубовый комод, на краю которого кто-то, а вернее он сам, заботливо пристроил коробку с девятью бутылками хорошего выдержанного виски. Коробка качнулась и как в замедленной съемке, издавая печальный бутылочный звон, обрушилась прямо ему на ноги, угодив одним из углов аккурат в самое то место, где несколько лет назад осколок мины раздробил кости. Спустя два часа, он кое-как добрался до дома, и вот теперь с компрессом на ноге, преодолевая каких-то несчастных шесть лестничных пролетов, получал так сказать, все тридцать три удовольствия.  
      Наконец, оказавшись у двери, Льюис прислонился плечом к стене и, продолжая матерится, принялся рыться в кармане. «Ебаный мудила! Где ключи-то? Бля! Да чтоб тебе хуй кольцом свернуло. Ебт в сраку, наевшись маку!!!» Ключей в карманах не обнаружилось. Он беспомощно уперся руками в прохладное полотно металлической двери, мыслей по спасению ситуации в голове не было. А вернее там не было никаких мыслей, полная безоговорочная пустота безнадежности. Он сжал кулак и с силой долбанул в дверь «Ебать!», ничего не произошло, ключ не появился и легче не стало. Аккуратно отступив к краю лестничной площадки и с трудом опустившись по стеночке, он присел на ступеньку и вытянул больную ногу.  
      - А что, позвонить в звонок не судьба? – Раздался со стороны двери знакомый хрипловатый голос.  
      Льюис уперся ладонью в бетонную ступеньку и, вывернув шею, удивленно уставился на говорившего. В дверном проеме, облокотившись боком о дверной косяк, стоял Хайми. Одетый в одни лишь спортивные черные брюки, он чуть покачивался в такт движения двери, о ручку которой уперся ладонью.  
      - Чего тут с тобой? – Хайми перенес вес с ноги на ногу. – Ты пьяный что ли, я не пойму?  
      - Я не пьяный! Помоги подняться! – Льюис раздраженно махнул рукой. – Не видишь разве? Вот нога…  
      Хайми оттолкнулся от двери и, в два шага оказавшись рядом с Льюисом, подхватил его под руку и помог подняться.  
      - Ну все, стопэ, дальше я сам… - Льюис раздраженно выдернул у Хайми свою руку.  
      - Сам так сам. – Хайми отступил в сторону, но не слишком далеко, так чтобы если понадобиться, прийти на помощь.  
      Они так и вошли друг за другом в квартиру, Льюис сразу направился в комнату, служившую им гостиной, и плюхнулся на диван. Нога болела, от злости хотелось кого-нибудь убить, и здесь был Хайми, который давно заслужил порку. Льюис раздраженно скинул на пол подушки и ворох газет и журналов, среди глянцевых обложек которых оказалась не знакомая вещь. Маленькая куколка, сшитая из какого-то плотного белого материала, с непропорционально большой головой, длинными руками и ногами, все ее детали были идеально подогнаны друг к другу, но соединяющие швы выполнены грубыми стежками черной нейлоновой нитью. Вместо глаз на ее лице были пришиты две черные пуговицы, одна большая овальная и другая круглая размером поменьше, вместо рта черный зигзаг из неровных стежков. «Где тебя всю ночь носило сука» прошелестело в голове Люьиса.  
      - Где тебя всю ночь носило сука? И почему телефон мне хуйню выдает?  
      - Я в лесу катался с друзьями… - Пытался объясниться       Хайми, но прежде чем он успел привести хоть какой-нибудь довод Люиьс, которого словно что-то разрывало изнутри, продолжил атаку.  
      - Хуями друг у друга в жопе вы катались. Мне эти твои ночные катания поперек горла…  
      - Прощения просим папаша, но ты знал, с кем в совместную жизнь ввязался…  
      - Вот так и прибил бы сейчас суку. - Льюис раздраженно швырнул в Хайми подушкой, но тот успел увернулся.. – Вот на хуя тебе телефон, если ты вечно недоступен?  
      - Хорош, уже уши вянут, поешь чего-нибудь полегчает. – Хайми достал из кармана пачку сигарет извлек из нее одну белую бумажную палочку и направился к окну, в поисках зажигалки.  
      Льюис ладонями вытер глаза, провел руками по лысине и, откинувшись на спинку дивана, тяжело выдохнул. Он устал, злобный голосок в его голове, затаившись, притих и Льюис, где-то внутренне ощутил всю неправильность происходящего, но выяснять отношения уже не хотелось и он решил просто забить.  
      Упрямый пацан, которого не переспорил бы даже эскадрон таких как Льюис спокойно раскуривал сигарету. Он забрался на подоконник, уселся, скрестив по-турецки ноги, и уперся локтями в колени. Его непослушная челка, закрывала пол-лица. Он курил, не вынимая сигарету изо рта выпуская дым носом. Как всегда невозмутимый и спокойный в каких-то своих мыслях, творческих планах, одним словом – не здесь.  
      С Льюисом они познакомились около года назад, просто оказались у общих знакомых, а спустя пару недель сошлись, и уже через месяц Хайми переехал в эту квартиру. Теперь, оборачиваясь назад, Льюис понимал, какая это была странная удача, что они оказались в одном месте в одно и то же время. Уж слишком разными людьми они были, чтобы иметь какие-то точки соприкосновения. Чудно вообще, что у них оказались общие знакомые и то, что сейчас они по-прежнему вместе…  
      Грэм Льюис элита британского спецназа. Именно таких мужиков на парадном смотру ставят в первый ряд. Мускулистый, атлетического телосложения, широкоплечий почти под два метра ростом. Сейчас ему стукнуло пятьдесят пять, но он все еще был красив - упрямый рот, волевой подбородок с отметиной бабского угодника, прямой тонкий с небольшой горбинкой нос, внимательные серо-голубые глаза в густых темных ресницах. Он рано начал терять волосы и дабы не растить плешь, лелея ее косыми проборами, побрился налысо. Сзади почти на самом затылке его шею украшала тату британского флага. Красивые сильные руки с длинными музыкальными пальцами киллера-гарротчика на предплечиях украшены серо-пепельными узорами. Жесты плавные и легкие, словно стряхивает воду с пальцев. На сто процентов уверенный в своей неотразимости, с легкой манерной ноткой, придающей всему его облику невероятный шарм, с убойным чувством юмора он был всегда объектом внимания и притягивал заинтересованные взгляды. Служил в таких местах, о которых среднестатистический житель Земли даже близко не захотел бы знать. Решал непростые вопросы, поставленные Родиной, а вернее теми, кто ее представлял в лице больших звезд на пагонах. Оттарабанил четверть века по пустыням, тропическим лесам и разрушенным городам, отмеряя его датами в срочных контрактах. Загремел в плен, где брошенный на милость судьбы, каждый день ждал смерти в течение долгих шести месяцев, а когда вернулся к своим, оказалось, что своих-то нет, и из старой гвардии остался он один. А молодежь живет другими ценностями, они глупы и не опытны и становиться при них нянькой вовсе не заманчиво. Так что, не долго думая, он ушел на вольные хлеба. Сначала пытался пристроиться в мирной жизни, но не срослось. Дикий зверь, привыкший к свободной жизни, где все зависит от крепких зубов, когтей и шкуры, в спокойном и мирном вакууме чувствует себя весьма нелепо. Да и сам этот мирный вакуум таких персонажей держит в сторонке. В общем, оказалось, что пригодных для мирной жизни умений и навыков в его багаже не нашлось, но жизнь не закончилась, а значит нужно как-то вертеться. Будь он один на свете, может плюнул бы, да съехал на обочину, но где-то там три его бывшие с детьми, которые звали его папой, а значит нужно соответствовать ситуации. Так что Льюис принял единственное, а потому правильное решение вернуться к тому, что он умел делать лучше всего – воевать, и стал «охотником за головами». Все шло неплохо, пока его команда не попала в переделку, многих убили, а он чуть не лишился ноги. Год по госпиталям на растяжках, заново учился ходить, но как всегда собрал булки в горсть и начал жить дальше. Со своим давним другом, тоже бывшим, правда не солдатом, а военным журналистом, открыл паб и приступил так сказать к мирной старости. Как вдруг в его колоде появился джокер и, перетасовав масти, выбросил на стол крестового валета.  
      Этим валетом оказался перспективный молодой художник натура творческая и увлекающаяся – Хайми. Снайпер-диверсант, демобилизовавшийся из армии шесть лет назад после контузии. Ему только исполнилось тридцать пять лет и он строил новую мирную жизнь. Развязавшись со своей военной историей, он решил кардинально поменять в жизни все, от внешности до профессии. Сменил короткий ежик на экстравагантную, градуированную стрижку с выбритым замысловатыми узорами левым виском, и длинной, немного скошенной от затылка шелковой шевелюрой справа. Иногда он собирал черные блестящие, словно заламинированные волосы в толстый хвостик, подворачивая под резинку концы и тогда на его шее был виден странный штрих-код, вытатуированный серыми чернилами – небольшой прямоугольник из вертикальных полосок разной толщины с цифрами снизу. Его значение Хайми никогда не объяснял, говоря лишь что «это нечто личное». Мочку его правого уха пробитую «тоннелем» украшало серебряное кольцо, а завиток ушной раковины обрамляла черная закручивающаяся спираль. Пару лет назад Хайми сделал очередную татуировку и теперь на его левой лопатке в боевой стойке, раскрыв свой капюшон, изогнулась индийская кобра. Ее длинный хвост сползал по плечу и закручивался вокруг руки. Рисунок был не четкий, а словно проступающий сквозь пергамент, при этом, каждая чешуйка, каждое пятнышко на коже змеи, было выполнено с таким мастерством, что создавалось полное ощущение реальности существования аспида, где-то под тонким верхним слоем кожи. Справа, на его ребрах, старинной вязью красовалась надпись – «Или я найду путь, или сам его проложу», а по правому бедру, осторожно ступая, изогнув узорную спину, крался барс. В какой-то мере этот хищник, состоящий из затейливых завитков и острых линий, характеризовал самого Хайми, когда-то даже его позывным было слово Ирбис. Он как эта кошка охотник с тонким и гибким телом, привыкший жить сам по себе загоняющий крупную добычу. Симпатичный не высокий парень, с карими, почти черными глазами на скуластом лице, прямым носом и маленьким ртом с пухлыми, четко очерченными губами.  
      Хайми переехал из Нью-Йорка, достаточно поколесив по миру с друзьями и в одиночку. Открыл здесь свою студию, где творил что-то невообразимое из стекла и метала. Его работы имели оглушительный успех на престижных мировых выставках, и жизнь представлялась весьма захватывающим приключением, особенно теперь, когда в нее вошел его главный человек. Хайми очень любил рисовать, маслом, пастелью и акварелью. В их доме повсюду вдоль стен стояли его работы - натюрморты, пейзажи, портреты. Ему нравилось делать что-то своими руками, он увлеченно вышивал гладью, лепил симпатичные вазы и кувшины на гончарном станке, а потом расписывал их сумасшедшими маками, незабудками и подсолнухами. По выходным устраивал феерические обеды, воплощая еще одну свою большую страсть повара полупрофессионала – кулинарию. Все чем Хайми занимался, он делал от души, будь то боевые искусства или воздушная гимнастика. Но главной его страстью все же, были фотография и гонки на мотоциклах по бездорожью. Льюис считал, что хуже хобби придумать нельзя, но Хайми и тут доказал свою непревзойденность - неожиданно решив участвовать в гонках на мотоциклах с трюками, так называемом Стантрайдинге. «Не терпится тебе шею себе сломать» ворчал Льюис, зная, что не в силах повлиять на его решение.  
      Друзья Льюиса с интересом наблюдали этот его новый роман, который настолько не вписывался в общую концепцию того что представлял из себя сам Льюис, что когда прозвучали финальные аккорды здравого смысла и парочка решила связаться себя узами Гименея, никто не удивился. Данное событие имело место спустя всего лишь четыре с небольшим месяца, после их первого знакомства. На церемонии присутствовали только свои – человек сто. Бывшие сослуживцы старшего супруга и бесконечная родня со стороны младшего.  
      Медового месяца не было, потому что Хайми уехал открывать свою выставку в Париже, а Льюис был по горло занят в баре.  
  
Раен  
  
      Наконец выбравшись из кровати, Раен поплелся в ванную. Он шел босиком по холодному паркетному полу его огромной, роскошной квартиры, которую для него снимала фирма. Привыкшей к спартанской жизни в бытовках и походных трейлерах военных лагерей или крошечных душных комнатушках, где все удобства современной жизни это рукомойник, в этих дорогих апартаментах Раен обжил всего одну комнату и кухню. Из открытого окна тянуло сырым сквозняком. Он зябко повел голыми плечами и поежился, переступая порог неуютной какой-то парадно-представительской ванной комнаты. В этом помещении, возникало устойчивое ощущение чьего-то присутствия, словно сейчас откроется дверь и под торжественные звуки старинных инструментов ливрейные слуги внесут банные принадлежности и провозгласят: «Час омовения! Готовьте ванну для короля». Раен облокотился о раковину и взглянул на свое отражение. Из зазеркалья на него смотрел высокий, хорошо сложенный голый мужчина лет сорока. Не слишком длинные, черные волосы в утреннем беспорядке торчали во все стороны, бледные впалые щеки, длинный прямой нос, голубые, холодные как у хаски глаза в пушистых ресницах, маленький рот с тонкими губами, не бритый подбородок. Под белой гладкой кожей выступают круглые упругие мышцы груди и пресса. Он недовольно провел рукой по лицу «не бритая рожа», включил душ и забрался в ванну.  
      Стоя под упругим потоком воды, упершись ладонями в кафельную стену, Раен думал о том времени, когда все было понятно, когда в его жизнь еще не вошла хитросплетенная череда шпионских интриг. Он закрыл глаза убаюканный шелестом воды и услышал тихий шепот - голос в его голове. Но это были не его мысли. « _Я задыхаюсь в этом городе, в этом маленьком мире, потому что понимаю, как ты близко сейчас от меня, мы с тобой дышим одним воздухом, ходим по тем же улицам, но пропасть между нами так и осталась в сотни звезд и это расстояние не преодолеть ни поездами, ни самолетами… Мы потерялись с тобой между звездами и чужими жизнями, словами, счастьем и болью, между радостью и печалью, долгом и желаниями. Я кричу, зову тебя, прошу о помощи, разве все это не бессмысленно? В той бездне, где мы с тобой оказались, нас уже никто не услышит…_ »  
      Внезапно закончилась горячая вода и холодный душ безжалостно окатил с ног до головы. Раен очнулся, помотал головой, как собака стряхивающая воду со своей шерсти. Он словно вышел из гипнотического сна, поспешно перекрыл кран и выбрался из душевой кабины на плетеный коврик. Протер рукой запотевшее зеркало и с удивлением обнаружил, что с той стороны стекла на него смотрел незнакомец. Высокий лоб, голубые глаза, прямой и широкий нос, бледные тонкие губы и густая, аккуратно подстриженная борода. Длинная каштановая с проседью грива волнистой рекой разлилась по широким, покрытым ритуальными татуировками и боевыми шрамами плечам. Волосы на висках заплетены в косы, перехваченные серебряными заколками на концах. Раен протянул руку и медленно провел по стеклу, словно стирая изображение, и зажмурился. Гость из зазеркалья исчез. Раен еще секунду постоял перед зеркалом, глядя на свое отражение «томограмму что ли сделать, то сны эти, а теперь еще и это…». Взял полотенце и вышел из ванной, прошел через спальню в гардеробную, бросил мокрое полотенце на пуфик и стал рассеянно выбирать сегодняшний образ, черный с вишневым или может быть немного небесно-голубого.  
      В замочной скважине щелкнул механизм, дверь тихонько скрипнула и в квартиру зашел Джонатан. Амбициозный и привлекательный нейрохирург, он родился в Новой Зеландии, а когда ему было несколько месяцев, семья перебралась в Австралию, где он и вырос. В его венах бурлила гремучая смесь из шотландской, маорийской, испанской и ирландской крови. Сочетая в себе этот взрывной коктейль, парень получился красивым и темпераментным. Черные, вороньего крыла, прямые волосы, смуглая кожа, скуластое лицо, глаза цвета лесного ореха, упрямый рот, волевой подбородок, крепкое с хорошо развитой мускулатурой тело. Когда Джонатан учился в институте, он играл в регби, однако к концу учебы его интересы поменялись и Джони увлёкся танцами, балетом и игрой на фортепиано. Так что, получив медицинский диплом, он вдруг переехал в Лос-Анджелес и поступил в Институт театра и кино Ли Страсберга, где, имея стипендию, обучался актёрскому ремеслу и танцам. К своим сорока семи годам Джонатан успел поработать учителем сальсы, актером порно-фильмов, каскадером и гонщиком. Затем, внезапно сменив жизненный ориентир, он вернулся в медицину. Закончив ординатуру в Военно-Медицинском Университете, отработал год в центре скорой медицинской помощи и уехал в Афганистан, который оставил на его лице свои отметины в виде тонкого кривого шрама. Теперь же Джонни был нейрохирургом, старшим ординатором, заведующим отделением нейрохирургии и членом совета директоров «Мемориального госпиталя».  
      По обыкновению всегда одетый, как разноцветная капуста в стиле «из-под пятницы суббота», немного лохматый, самую чуть, для стиля, в дорогих дизайнерских очках, близоруко щурясь на свет, он бросил ключи на тумбу и пошел в гостиную. Вчера днем он забыл здесь – в квартире своего друга и периодического любовника – папку с результатами исследования, которые сегодня должен был представлять на комиссии для получения гранта, так что по дороге в клинику решил заскочить на пару минут и забрать свое. Джонатан шумно сопел и раскидывал подушки на диванах, открывал и закрывал ящики и дверцы шкафов, производя столько шума, что казалось, в квартиру ворвалась банда грабителей. Раен тихонько вошел в комнату и теперь улыбаясь, следил за гостем.  
      - Все вернулось на круги своя?… Я, мой идеальный незнакомец и непонятные чувства... – сказал он громким шепотом.  
      - Мать твою!!! Капхоун!!! – Джонатан испуганно присел, но, разобравшись, кто с ним говорит, замахал на друга руками.  
      - Одумался и пришел спозаранку настроить меня на правильный лад? – Раен поправил на запястье браслет часов, единственное, что было на нем одето, и скрестил руки на груди, еле заметно качнулся из стороны в сторону. – Осталось потрахаться или все ушло во вчерашнего пидорка?  
      - Да ну тебя Капхоун! Забыл я тут кое-чего, а мне через тридцать минут с этим деньги клянчить!  
      - Тридцать минут! Так у нас с тобой вагон времени. – Широко улыбнулся Раен.  
      - Хорош тут елдой с мудями болтать! Говорю же тебе, некогда! – Раздраженно отмахнулся Джонатан и полез под кресло. Там рядом со стопкой каких-то журналов мирно лежала синяя матерчатая папка. – Попалась!  
      Джонатан зацепил находку за край и выудил из-под кресла. Вместе с папкой в его руках оказалась странная вещица. Это была меленькая, размером с ладонь тряпочная куколка, сшитая из грубого серо-коричневого холста и наполненная чем-то вроде гречневой крупы. Своим видом она напоминала бесформенного пупса, одного из тех, что рисуют пятилетние дети, с маленькими черными узелками вместо глазок и криво продернутой красной шерстяной нитью, вместо рта. Джонни покрутил ее в руках и подкинул на ладони, словно взвешивая. Ему было не понятно, что может делать эта вещица в квартире такого человека как Раен, за которым он ни кода не замечал склонность к собирательству странных предметов. Тем не мене спрашивать ничего не стал, а просто положил ее обратно под кресло.  
      - Решил мне отомстить за хуевый вечер и начал плеваться дерьмом? – За широкой спиной друга Раен не заметил найденной куклы, он скривил кислую гримасу и, прислонившись голым боком к дверному косяку, наблюдал за Джонатаном.  
      Тот, проверив содержимое папки, решительно направился к выходу. Поравнявшись с Раеном, он таки остановился и, притянув его к себе, поцеловал в рот.  
      - Я заскочу к тебе вечером? – Примирительно протянул Джонатан, и потерся своим носом о нос Раена. С этого ракурса Джони был похож на большую всклокоченную морскую свинку с черными пуговичным глазами.  
      - Да иди ты на хер! Вечером я могу быть занят. Ты упустил момент. Теперь будешь весь день тужить и вспоминать, какой я был доступный, бери хер и расписывай, а ты предпочел клянчить деньги. Иди, спасай, кого ты там собрался спасти! – Раен отодвинулся от двери, пропуская Джонатана к выходу.  
      - Не злись голожопый! Увидимся! – С этими словами Джонатан звонко хлопнул Раена по заду и удалился прочь.  
      Квартира снова опустела и Раен вернулся в гардеробную. Визит Джонатана отвлек его от странного внутреннего состояния беспокойства, которое обычно возникало в нем перед сложным заданием. Тогда Раен не мог найти себе места, не мог спать по нескольку ночей и почти ничего не ел. Теперь оно ушло или затаилось где-то глубоко, до поры.  
      Джонатан всегда вносил в его жизнь легкость. Он ничего не знал о Джоне Портере. Для него Раен был успешным в бизнесе, а потому нахальным, пробивным и уверенным в себе отставным военным. «Рассуждаешь как солдафон», часто упрекал его Джонатан «в тебе нет романтики и чувства прекрасного, неужели ты ни о чем не мечтаешь?»  
      - Я не умею мечтать и влюбляться, для этого нужны крылья, а свои я обрезал много лет назад. Они не давали мне почувствовать землю…. – грустно улыбался Раен.  
      Их быстротечный роман начался несколько месяцев назад в одном из ночных заведений, где легко снять себе пару на ночь. Джонни не искал отношений, ему хотелось просто флирта, выпивки и может быть секса, и он нашел Раена. Все было легко и тогда и сейчас, они не лезли в жизнь друг друга, каждый существовал параллельно. У них не было общих друзей и даже знакомых. Им нравились абсолютно разные вещи. И, наверное, именно поэтому им было хорошо вместе.  
      Покончив с нехитрым утренним ритуалом и, оглядев себя в огромную конструкцию из зеркальных осколков, составленных в затейливую мозаику, висящую на кирпичной стене его прихожий, Раен бросил контрольный взгляд на свою квартиру и закрыл за собой входную дверь.  
      Готовить и есть в одиночестве дома, Раен не любил. Вечером он всегда выбирался куда-нибудь перекусить, а завтракал чашкой крепкого кофе на работе или по пути туда. Сегодняшний день не стал исключением, он решил заскочить к своему старинному приятелю и боевому товарищу Грэму Льюису на чашку чая. Пожалуй, это был его единственный друг в преданности, которого Раен был уверен на все сто. Они познакомились очень давно, когда его еще звали Джоном. Пересеклись по службе в каком-то жарком краю, один взгляд и необъяснимый момент дежавю. Совместная операция, по пять человек из каждого отряда. Из боя вернулись все – праздник, дым коромыслом. Веселые, разгоряченные, шот за шотом, водка – чистая. Тестостерон накрывает с головой, воздух как глицерин, взгляды становятся хищными и жадными. Джон дал пас и Льюис принял подачу, прочитал в долгом тягучем взгляде: «Давай кто кого! Рискнешь сучка и может, я прогнусь и сделаю, как тебе нужно! Что слабо! Смотри, я делаю стойку! Ты же хочешь почувствовать, как я распластаюсь под тяжестью твоего тела, хочешь узнать, как со мной бывает горячо!» Отношений у них не было, да собственно об этом вопрос не стоял, просто встречались. «Увидимся как увидимся!»…. Две вольные птицы без гнезда и дома. Никто, ничего и нигде их не держит. Самая крепкая дружба рождается именно так, без обязательств и долгов.  
      Погода грозилась дождем, с севера дул холодный и сырой ветер. Небо вот уже несколько недель пряталось за серой пеленой тяжелых облаков. Раен бодро шагал знакомой дорогой в толпе людей, автоматически сворачивая то в один переулок, то в другой, раскручивая в уме сегодняшний план мероприятий.  
      Последние время, с утра, до первой чашки кофе ему было трудно сосредоточиться. Мозги после сна словно залипли в вязкой субстанции и медленно реагировали на любой стимул. Может быть это было из-за его странных снов, что приходили почти каждую ночь, яркие и практически тактильно осязаемые, но проснувшись он не мог ничего вспомнить, постоянно отвлекаясь на постороннее. Раньше с ним такого никогда не было, да по-хорошему и снов-то таких не было. Были обычные, как у всех взрослых людей, те, что просыпаясь, и не думаешь вспоминать. По мнению психологов сны видят все, но в зависимости в какой фазе наступает пробуждение, человек либо помнит их либо нет. Свои сны Раен чувствовал. Они словно оставляли на нем ментоловый отпечаток, но картинок в памяти не было. Он объяснял себе, что так его мозг адаптируется к новым условиям. С тех пор, как он вернулся из плена его, жизнь мало напоминала прежнюю военную охоту, но что-то уж очень долго, да и адаптация получалась какой-то прогрессирующей.  
      Увидев знакомую вывеску, он немного сбавил шаг, не хотел вбегать как на пожар. У двери звякнул колокольчик «Что за поебень?» – удивился Раен, когда впервые увидел эту штучку. «Он отгоняет зло» совершенно серьезно ответил Грэм. В душе Раен улыбнулся, «странный какой-то фетишизм». В помещении, как всегда в это время, было не людно. Всего пара завсегдатаев пили кофе за столиками. Раен подошел к стойке и окликнул Алана, симпатичного шотландца, который часто подменял Грэма за баром, когда тому было влом.  
      - А где? – Поинтересовался Раен  
      - Там у себя. Наверх поднимись… Только смотри, он сегодня злой как черт, вчера ногу расхерачил к хуям…  
      - О как! Чем?  
      - Да наебнулся у входа… ты с ним поосторожнее…  
      - Ну, лады. – И Раен направился мимо туалетов по узкой темной лестнице на второй этаж, в служебное помещение, где располагался офис Льюиса и несколько однокомнатных квартир, сдаваемых в наем работникам бара. Он застал приятеля сидящим в своем старом, рыжем, кожаном, видавшим виды кресле. Больная нога с примотанным компрессом покоилась на приставленном стуле, а сам Грэм, насадив на нос очки, проверял счета. Он то и дело морщился и поглаживал больную ногу.  
      - Здоров! – Раен остановился в дверях.  
      - О-о! Здоров! Как сам? – Грэм поднял очки на лоб.  
      - Живой! – Раен прошел в комнату и уселся на задрипанный кожаный диванчик у противоположной стены. – Алан сказал, ты расшибся…  
      - Хуй ли Алану надо!… Прости. У меня со вчера все не ладится.  
      - Ты только по этому не в духе?  
      - Хайми… - Многозначительно поднял брови Грэм, и не успел Раен что-то ответить, как он его уже перебил. – Вот только не нужно подкалывать. Я прямо слышу, как ты говоришь про молодуху и старого дурака…  
      - Да я и не собирался… дело-то твое.  
      - Ладно, давай рассказывай, как тебе на банкиров пашется. Платят много?  
      - Экий ты! Чаем не напоил, завтраком не накормил, а расспрашиваешь… Где в тебе человеколюбие? – Усмехнулся Райен.  
      - Вот чего нет, того нет. Вниз не пойду, видишь… искалечен – нога… Здесь, со мной кофею выпьешь? – Грэм отложил в сторону очки и бумаги, и позвонил по телефону. Попросил, чтобы принесли кофе и бутерброды – Рассказывай.  
      - А рассказывать-то собственно нечего. Работа как работа, платят неплохо, в командировки в пустыни не гоняют, руководство в мои методы не лезет, а результат я даю стабильный. Знаешь, мне даже стало нравиться на гражданке… Только…  
      - Что? – Грэм разливал по чашкам ароматный кофе из кофейника, принесенного молоденькой блондиночкой. – Тебе с молоком?  
      - Да с молоком и с сахаром. – Раен взял чашку из рук Льюиса и принялся размешивать в ней сахар.  
      - Ты сказал «только», что только?  
      - Да не знаю как сказать. Все вроде ничего, попривык уже к новой жизни, только чувствую себя херово, и… И знаешь, сны какие-то пошли, странные. – Добавил Райен, понизив голос.  
      - Сны? – Удивился Льюис – Тебе, что и сны снятся?  
      - Теперь, да. И, знаешь такие реальные, и не про жизнь мою военную, а какая-то совершенно сумасшедшая херня снится. – Раен отложил ложку и, сделав глоток обжигающего напитка, поморщился и поставил чашку на стол. – Впрочем, ладно, все это этап адаптации. Пройдет. Не идти же к мозгоправу. Сам наверное через что-то подобное проходил… Вон, чудишь, вступил в брак с пацаном. Как он кстати?  
      - Сучонок! Дома не ночует… Да неее! Ты не подумай, я не ревнивец слабоумный, он меня своими хоббиями убивает. Я этот его мотоцикл ебучий, по винтику разберу… Со мной на стрельбище ездить не хочет… Это военный-то бывший, снайпер, на минуточку! Ему, не интересно видите ли, а со своими этими мотозадротами…  
      - А ты не думал, что он просто устал воевать… Вот ты тащишь его на стрельбища, потому что тебе не хватает грохота и выстрелов, а ему мирной жизни хочется. Ощутить себя кем-то другим, не убийцей… Помнишь как тяжело к другой шкуре привыкать, ты вон, до сих пор воюешь…  
      - Воюешь… Ну пусть привыкает, только рядом со мной…  
      - Ты его ревнуешь… - Пожал плечами Раен.  
      - Может и ревную. А может жалею, что ввязался во всю эту историю… Вон желтый конверт видишь? – Льюис указал рукой на пухлый пакет на комоде. – Наши свадебные фотки, уже три месяца лежат, я их никак домой не отнесу… Он ведь не слепой, злится, наверное, на меня.  
      - Ну, поговори с ним… - Раен задумчиво перевел взгляд на пакет с фотографиями, из-за которого торчал край странной вещицы. Это была небольшая кукла, похожая на маленькую плохо набитую подушечку из старой, словно выбеленной частыми стирками, холстины, перехваченная посередине обрывком серой веревки. На верхней ее части было изображено что-то типа глаз в виде неровных кофейных пятен и рта в виде измочаленного узелка. Раен поднял бровь «Что-то из разряда колокольчика над дверью наверно... Н-да, с возрастом люди становятся чудаковатыми».  
      - Поговори! – Вывел его из задумчивости Льюис. - Легко сказать…. Что я ему скажу? Мы же уже пообещали друг другу, пока смерть не разлучит нас…  
      - И еще три раза до этого… Вот, я удивляюсь тебе, раньше просто брал и уходил, а ведь там дети были, а здесь что?  
      - Здесь все другое. – Грэм задумчиво провел рукой по лысине.  
      - А-а, ну сразу все понятно стало…  
      - Тут этот твой вечный сарказм не уместен, если не понимаешь, лучше молчи.  
      Льюис раздраженно махнул рукой на Раена и опрокинул свою пустую чашку.  
      - Ебте, чего лыбишся? – Грэм и сам уже улыбался, глядя на довольное лицо Раена. Сколько они знакомы, а он не меняется и не важно как его зовут – Раен или Джон Портер, он всегда умел пошутить, никогда не оставался в долгу. В памяти медленно как сквозь мокрую марлю проступали картинки прошлого, где он – Грэм, еще дышал знойным колючим воздухом пустыни.  
  
_… Облокотившись ладонью о край стола, Джон сверху вниз рассматривал Льюиса. Его пальцы тихонько перебирали по столешнице, отстукивая сбивчивое гусиничное танго. По всему было видно, что он имеет что-то сказать, но обдумывает наиболее верный способ донести свою мысль.  
      Богатая на неожиданности кочевая жизнь военных в очередной раз столкнула их где-то на окраине Руанды почти у самой границы Конго. Каждый здесь был по своим «важным» делам. Перекинулись парой фраз, обменялись оценивающими взглядами и забили стрелку на «душевный вечерок». Джон порешал свои задачи и прикатил в небольшой аутентичный африканский отельчик в предвкушении интересной ночи. Заказал в номер поесть и расположился на широкой деревянной кровати покрытой разноцветно-полосатым покрывалом. Жарко, сонно, время медленно отсчитывает минуты в такт поворотам потолочного вентилятора, лопасти которого с негромким свистом рассекают жаркий воздух. Прошел час, второй, Джон уснул… Льюис так и не заявился.  
      На следующий день дабы отчитаться и отбыть в Кигали, Портер прибыл в мобильный лагерь, где размещалась временная база. Уже прилетели вертушки, и Джон, поговорив с дежурным, направился к себе на квартиру собираться. Проходя мимо одной из палаток, он услышал голос Льюиса. Матерчатая дверь распахнулась и из нее вышел офицер. Джон не помнил его имени, но поздоровался и заглянул за полог. Грэм сидел в брезентовом кресле и разговаривал по телефону, он договорил конец какой-то неэмоциональной фразы и набрал новый номер.  
      - Кинул меня значит… Прокатил со свиданием сволота. – Усмехнулся Джон.  
      - О Портер! Здорово разведка! Прости, вчера случилась «несудьба», может быть сегодня вечерком. Как у тебя со временем?  
      Джон вошел в палатку, задернул полог, подошел к Грэму и облокотился ладонью о стол.  
      - А у меня со временем, как всегда, полный пиздец. – Сказал он после недолгой паузы. - Через час, а может меньше, улетаю. – Его глаза стали насмешливыми, словно он что-то придумал. – Дай-ка я хоть поцелую тебя на прощание.  
      Он придвинулся в плотную к Льюису и, схватив его за плечо, с силой вдавил в спинку кресла.  
      - Ты, чо! Прямо здесь что ли? – Попытался высвободится Льюис, но Джон зафиксировал его локтем. Грэм жопой чувствовал, что то, что сейчас произойдет ему не понравится, но в нем просыпался игрок, он был таким же как Джон адреналинозависимым торчком и неизвестность и опасность его возбуждали, как две задастые потаскухи.  
      Джон расстегнул Льюису брюки и особо не церемонясь, выудил из его штанов толстый теплый член. Грэм было дернулся, но Джон сдвинул руку к горлу и прошептал: «дернешься кадык сломаю» и, наклонившись, смачно вылизал головку члена. Грэм закусил губы и выдохнул всем воздухом, что был в легких - «Да бля! Давай сука! Засасывай!». Но Портер только долго и влажно поцеловал самый конец, уже возбужденно затвердевшего хозяйства Льюиса, выпрямился, разжав хватку на шее, подмигнул и пошел к выходу.  
      - Увидимся когда увидимся сладкий. – И брезентовый полог мягко защелкнулся на противомаскитную застежку.  
      - Ебать-колотить! Мать твою поперек жопы! Что б тебе вот так по жизни давали! Гондонский перепердок что б тебе голой жопой на забор! _  
  
      - Да я молчу, молчу. Ты вообще где, дружище? – Раен взял с большой тарелки треугольный бутерброд из хлеба колбасы, сыра, салата латук и колец красного лука. Аккуратно двумя пальцами вытащил лук и, положив его на тарелку, откусил кусочек и запил его кофе. – Нога-то распухла, может доктору позвонить?  
      - Какому доктору ёпте?  
      - Ну, твоему, который ногу тебе чинил. – Уточнил Райен.  
      - А-а, ты знаешь, где этот доктор находится? – Слово доктор Грэм означил виртуальными кавычками. – Это брат мой, не доктор, а луизианский леший и чародей, и мой бывший, к слову.  
      - Ну куда же без этого, я смотрю мир просто перенаселен твоими бывшими. Ты мне, кстати, никогда не рассказывал эту историю.  
  
Гунари  
  
      Солнце тяжело сползает к горизонту, подсвечивая теплым желтоватым светом огромные деревья. С озера тянет пряным ароматом каких-то цветов, воздух влажный и густой. Вокруг предвечерняя тишина, когда птицы и насекомые уже готовятся ко сну. Жара потихоньку спадает, хотя все еще влажно-душно, нет даже слабого ветерка и длинные белесые «бороды» испанского мха свисающие с деревьев неподвижной бахромой спускаются почти до самой земли.  
      Машина сбавила скорость и плавно сошла с дороги сразу за указателем «Частные владения проезд закрыт». Джефри потер глаза под очками, прищурился, вглядываясь в разноцветную чехарду солнечных зайчиков, мельтешащих между деревьями, туда, где за толстыми стволами и длинными спутанными косами мха, свисающего с ветвей, плутала дорога. Льюис, измученный болью, тряской и общим раздраженным состоянием, молча, пялился в окно.  
      Пару месяцев назад в очередной клинике, ему равнодушно сообщили, что с ногой придется расстаться. Что еще одна операция приведет только к большим страданиям и никакого облегчения не принесет, а жить на морфине и других подобных облегчителях, самым безобидным из которых была марихуана, это путь в никуда. «Пиздеж просто убил! Пошел на хер блядский дрист! Моя нога пусть торчит из жопы, раз приделали» сообщил Льюис и захлопнул дверь. Но сказать легче чем сделать. Ощущения непроходящей боли сделали Льюиса, и так не отличавшегося шоколадным хорактером, настоящей мерзотой. Он разосрался со всеми женами и детьми, разогнал тех не многих друзей какие у него еще оставались и теперь парковался на диване бывшего любовника – Джефри.  
      - И что никаких вариантов? – Джефри откупорил очередную бутылку пива. - Может в Германию съездить, там, говорят, даже рак лечат.  
      - Какая Германия? Какой рак? Тут нога! Вот она тут лежит и ебет мне мозг! Европа давно сдалась и лежит в раскорячку… – Льюис раздраженно бросил на пол бутылочную пробку. – Здесь один вариант… длинные и успокоительные дорожки сказочного порошка…  
      - Афганский хмурый или белый китаец?  
      - Да блядь если бы! Ни бобла, ни малины. Все ушло на этих схуёженных задрот с их высоколобыми советами. Вот спрашивается, какого хера я всю жизнь по жопу в дерьме, раз в конце пути такой вот праздник?  
      - Так отказ-то законный был.  
      - А вот с хуя ли?  
      - Забыл что ль? Ногу-то тебе чуть не отшарашило, кода ты халтуркой перебивался. Так какой спрос с государства? И чего себе зря нервы рвать, ничего ведь не изменишь.  
      - Ну тебя. – Льюис сделал долгий глоток и притих.  
      Минут пять они молчали. Джефри отхлебнул пива, задумчиво рассматривая ногу друга и, вдруг, в лице его что-то переменилось, он, словно что-то вспомнив, встал с дивана и ушел в другую комнату. Там он шелестел бумагами, открывал какие-то шкафы и ящики и спустя некоторое время вернулся с потрепанной записной книжкой.  
      - На кой мне оставаться, если я тут на хер ни кому не упал. – Сквозь зубы процедил Льюис, раздраженно поглядывая на друга, которому по всему вдруг стало не до него.  
      - Погодь плакать, идея есть.  
      Несколько дней спустя они прилетели из Нью-Йорка в Луизиану, взяли напрокат машину и отправились в путь к загадочному месту, где, по словам какого-то Джефриного источника, творятся настоящие чудеса.  
      Длинные нити испанского мха с тихим шелестом гладили корпус машины, которая небыстро катила по гравийной дороге, наматывая на колеса километр за километром, пока из-за поворота не показался большой старый дом, скрытый в самой глуши разросшегося сада. Словно задыхаясь от духоты, он беспомощно распахнул все свои ставни и двери, пытаясь поймать хоть слабый ветерок. Джефри остановил машину и, выбравшись наружу, осмотрелся кругом. Лохматые Испанские бороды загораживали обзор, словно часть дороги закрывала старая потрепанная штора с неровной бахромой. Джефри откинул с плеча мягкую белую прядь, свисающую с ветки, и приставил ладонь козырьком ко лбу, прикрывая глаза от вечернего солнца. Мховая борода качнувшись из стороны в строну вернулась обратно и мягко опустилась Джефри на плечо, он раздраженно ухватил ее в кулак и сильным рывком выдернул часть бороды, скрутил ее в жгут и машинально намотал на ладонь.  
      На ступеньках сидел человек в серо-белом комбинезоне из хлопка грубой выделки. Его длинные, каштаново-русые со светлыми и совсем темными, почти до цвета мокрой древесной коры волосы, растрепанной гривой струились по плечам и спине, свисая почти до самого пола. Солнечные лучи, запутавшись в этом разноцветном каскаде, переливались оранжево-желтыми солнечными зайчиками и создавали ощущение неяркого свечения вокруг всей его фигуры. На худом лице с большими голубыми глазами и маленьким аккуратным носом застыло насмешливое выражение. Небольшой рот с четкими какими-то по-детски беззащитными губами был чуть приоткрыт, обнажая краешки белых как жемчуг зобов, в которых он зажимал небольшую костяную трубку. Он сделал затяжку и на конце трубки разгорелся черно-красный огонек, постепенно затухая оранжево-седым эхом. Полупрозрачная белесая пелена на несколько секунд скрыла его лицо, приобщая весь его образ к всеобщей нереальности пейзажа.  
      - Ты его особенно не тормоши, там водятся чиггеры. Если эти засранцы пробуравятся под кожу будет жутко зудеть. – Он сделал еще одну длинную затяжку и выпустил седое колечко дыма.  
      - Прости что?  
      - Чиггеры, крошечные паразиты, типа клещей. – Его хрипловатый и тихий голос, словно он простужен и говорит «в нос» как водится тут в Луизиане, звучал насмешливо.  
      Джефри растерянно перевел взгляд на свою руку и, сообразив, наконец, о чем говорит незнакомец, содрал с нее намотанную прядь и откинул ее в стону. Незнакомец беззвучно рассмеялся, показывая свои белые зубы.  
      - Зачем пожаловали?  
      - Нам нужен знахарь.  
  
Леслав  
  
      Как известно миром управляют не короли, председатели или президенты, а деньги. Давным-давно существовали тамплиеры, иезуиты и Ватикан, оказавшийся самым живучим. Но прежде, были торговцы-евреи, распространившиеся по всему миру. Они путешествовали из страны в страну, наполняя карманы золотом гостеприимных хозяев. Накапливали капитал, чтобы, когда придет время им воспользоваться. Становясь в России русскими, во Франции французами, в Италии – итальянцами, что бы контролировать Ватикан переходили в христианство, становились тамплиерами, чтобы держать в узде тогдашний мир. Даже сейчас они никуда не исчезли, просто ушли в тень. Влиятельные семьи с кланом Ротшильда во главе – банкиры и бизнесмены, положившие начало семейному капиталу четыре века назад. Благодаря своим компаниям они управляют СМИ, устраняют конкурентов, меняют неугодные правительства. Как сказал Джеймс Ротшильд «Настоящее оружие хранится ни в арсеналах безмозглых военных министров, настоящее оружие хранится у меня в банке…».  
      Еще до своего очередного рождения в галактике Млечный путь, блуждая по небесной Молочной Дороге из грудного молока, что расплескала Гера, когда отказалась кормить маленького Геракла, древний эльфийский король – Цветущая Весна из Леса Зелёных Листьев, выбрал здесь в человеческом мире на крошечной планете Земля, именно эту нишу банкиров и золотых идолов, где люди продают душу за металл. Рассудив, что так у него будет больше возможностей, обрести потерянное.  
      Он искал свое сокровище много жизней и нашел его в этом невыносимом городе, с людьми, дорогами, машинами, домами, витринами магазинов, в бесполезной душной тюрьме. Только ночью, когда мир наполняется разноцветными неоновыми огнями, музыкой клубов, звоном бокалов, можно закрыть глаза и окунуться в память… «Сто лет, это всего лишь миг для бессмертных…», как это было давно, а теперь «этот миг» растянулся в нескончаемом хороводе одинаковых дней, без НЕГО. Если бы он только мог забрать ЕГО сладкую душу с собой… Освободить их обоих из лагерного плена земных оков, помочь ЕМУ вспомнить… Но остается лишь ждать, неблагодарное занятие!  
      Леслав Тележинецкий, золотой мальчик – новая земная оболочка, похожая на оригинал. Его древняя душа всегда стремиться принять прежний образ. Он высок и строен, всегда безупречен в сшитых на заказ итальянских костюмах и шелковых рубашках по три тысячи фунтов каждая. Прямая осанка, как у танцовщика на сцене, красивые царственные жесты, глубокий бархатный голос. Роскошную платиновую гриву укладывают самые дорогие стилисты. Холодные серо-зеленые глаза в пушистых коричневых ресницах становятся бело-голубыми как снег, когда происходит что-то незапланированное. Кажется, ни что не укроется от этого пронзительного взгляда из-под прямых широких бровей, что устремлен прямо в душу. Он говорит уверенно и тихо, как человек, привыкший, что его слушают, надменно вздергивает подбородок и кривит в холодной усмешке бледный рот с четкими немного пухлыми губами.  
_«Что ты забыл здесь гастролер… в моем мире, на моей территории, среди моих игрушек?…» Жуткий бесполый шипящий голос звучит эхом в его голове. Тот, кто сказал это, неподвижно стоит у окна, сжимая металлическими пальцами свои плечи. На бледном лице нет мимики, черные глаза, как тонированные стекла, ни радужки, ни белка, только пустота. Губы неподвижны, но голос заполняет все пространство. Леслав ощущает его присутствие всем телом, не земным – кармическим. К нему в гости пожаловал самый могущественный из семи великих герцогов Ада – владыка, правящий Мировой Тьмой, бесстрастный Патриарх Равновесия, решивший появиться в образе человека «Меня зовут Яноро» – назвался гость.  
      - Я знаю тебя, – равнодушно пожал плечами Леслав.  
      - О, еще бы, ведь ты, как и я читаешь в сердцах… - Не шевеля губами, усмехнулся повелитель Легионов адских духов. – Ты ведь бессмертный, и пришел в наш мир издалека…  
      - Я пришел за своим. – Леслав надменно поднял бровь. Он прекрасно понимал, что затеял сейчас рискованную игру на чужой территории, и карты ему выпали слабые, но отступать он не привык.  
      Яноро равнодушно рассматривал Леслава. Его взору предстал древний эльфийский король, владыка Мирквуда, без фальшивой земной оболочки. Он прошел сквозь века и пространства, через тысячи реинкарнаций, неся в себе израненную душу. Когда-то прекрасное лицо обезображено горячим дыханием драконьего пламени. Левый глаз затянуло бельмом, а вся кожа под ним прожжена до костей и сухожилий. Шелковой платиновой рекой по плечам в багряных бархатных одеждах, струятся длинные пряди, бледное чело украшает причудливая корона из ветвей и красных цветов. Безразличен и мертв его взгляд…  
      - Я давно за тобой наблюдаю, все твои тридцать пять земных лет. И еще пару сотен до этого. Пока ты вел себя тихо, меня это устраивало, но теперь все изменилось, ты нашел, что искал и решил украсть это у меня… Здесь ты бессилен, ты всего лишь человек… и ТОТ за кем ты пришел, часть моего мира, пусть он и несет в себе тень твоего прошлого, но он должен пройти свой путь. Здесь у тебя одна дорога, или круто назад – в твой мир, или ждать пока жизнь не отпустит его. Но если ты попытаешься вмешаться, ускорив процесс, его душа сделает круг и вернется, чтобы пройти по дороге до конца… Я прослежу – голос Яноро стал сладким как мед. На мгновение Леслав увидел гостя в его истинном обличие, сидящего на троне четырёхрогого короля с черными как ночь глазами._  
      Он вспоминал об этой встрече всякий раз когда видел ТОГО кого искал столько веков и нашел, но не мог разорвать цепь его земных жизней пока не позволит Мировое Равновесие. Это было так давно и так недавно – то время когда они лежали в объятиях друг друга на ложе из трав и цветов и им пели свои весенние песни диковинные птицы. Он зарывался лицом в черное серебро его волос, вдыхая запах южный морей и ему казалось, что их снова ждет счастье.  
      - А ты никогда не думал о том, что все придумал себе, и ты не ЕГО любовь на все времена. Что если ОН не захочет идти с тобой рука об руку по звездам и то, что было у вас, лишь миг, ничего для НЕГО не значащий. А ты гоняешься во времени и пространстве за чужой мечтой… посмотри на НЕГО – ОН всего лишь смертный и всегда был им…  
      Леслав как ошпаренный вскочил с холодной и смятой постели, грациозно накинул на плечи шелковый халат и подошел к огромному, во всю стену окну.  
      - Ты просто шум в моей голове, того кто был тобой уже давно не существует. Его душа одержала победу над бренным телом и, поглотив его, осталась бестелесной, ушла в далекие края. Или нет… ты как и я «Задержавшийся»? – Леслав обернулся и принялся рассматривать темную и пустую комнату. – Ну, так почему же ты не покажешься мне? Давай, проявись… Я бы увидел тебя, если бы ты захотел.  
      - Сними эту смертную оболочку и увидишь. – Прозвучал все тот же знакомый голос.  
      - Ты не против если я закончу этот, по-видимому, бессмысленный разговор? – Леслав снова отвернулся к окну.  
      - О-о, ты стал уже совсем человеком, теряешь свое свечение, не забывай свою суть или застрянешь здесь навечно.  
      «Навечно»! О, вечность, ее не существует, есть только вчера, сегодня. Часы сплетаются в дни, дни превращаются в месяцы и бегут года, собираясь в столетия. Он смотрит в темноту стекла, на свое полупрозрачное отражение. В его зеркальных глазах пробегают все его бесчисленные жизни, прожитые им в этой бессмысленно гонке, за несбыточным. Если все это зря, и голос прав… что же тогда. Нет, он не отступит. Торин принадлежит только ему – тогда, теперь и потом.  
      За окном устало и раскатисто грянул гром. Большие невидимые в темноте капли забарабанили по подоконнику. Сначала медленно и не слаженно, как разминающийся оркестр, но вот небесный дирижер взял в руки палочку и его послушные музыканты зазвучали упорядочено и мелодично. Еще далеко до рассвета, но город пока не ложился. Дороги как широкие реки из белых и красных огней переливаются и мчат свои быстрые воды в каменных джунглях. Но здесь, в старом загородном доме, далеко от городского шума жизнь замерла и время неподвижно. Тишину нарушает лишь тиканье антикварных часов и непогода. Леслав задумчиво бродит по темным комнатам, среди зачехленной мебели, воскрешая в памяти былые образы, хранящиеся в пыли. Они такие старые, тронешь и они рассыплются пеплом. Их нужно беречь, не показывать кому попало, доставая из аккуратных деревянных шкатулок, где они хранятся укутанные в тончайшую ткань из звездной пыли. Он уже привык быть человеком, еще бы, столько земных жизней и он помнит их все, потому что прожил каждую до конца и не нашел в них счастья.  
      Он шел вперед, как по нарисованному кем-то шаблону: красивое лицо, безупречный стиль, равнодушный взгляд на пустой мир вокруг, высокая работоспособность и ни грамма интереса к людям. Он сам возвел стены вокруг себя, живя среди людей, но не с ними. И всё складывается просто, как игра в пазлы. Без особого желания и усилий. Так бывает, когда собираешь их миллион раз, или просто давно перерос тот возраст, для которого эта игра предназначена.  
      Надоевшие люди и их неинтересные дела, предсказуемые слова и поступки – он уже жил этой жизнью. Так не может продолжать вечно, что-то должно изменится.  
      Предчувствие надвигающихся перемен витало в воздухе. Вопрос только в том, в каком именно направлении будут эти перемены, ведь теперь на поле новый игрок и скорее всего не один. Мировое Равновесие вершит свои дела с помощью множества помощников и тягаться с таким тяжеловесом и всей его свитой весьма неразумно. Теперь, скорее всего, к его сокровищу приставят соглядатаев и они будут присматривать не только за ним, но и за всем его окружением, а это не есть хорошо, потому как нет ничего хуже тревоги за ближнего. Именно это чувство, вдруг, превращает совершено параллельных людей в близких и нужных, опутав все вокруг тонкими пульсирующими ниточками отношений. Леслав хотел забрать Свое Сердце, напомнив ему о былой любви, а как это сделать, если появляются новые крепкие узы, что вырастают вот из этих самых тонких ниточек, что крепко привязывают бестелесную душу к другим таким же заставляя возвращаться раз за разом в бесконечные перевоплощения.  
      Леслав не хотел больше слушать ночного гостя, он покинул старый загородный дом и, сделав круг по спящему городу, приехал сюда, в своей офис.  
      Огромное, многоэтажное здание из стекла и бетона, с мраморными лестницами и скоростными, стеклянными лифтами, как дворец, величавое подтверждение успеха и достатка, именно так должны выглядеть деньги. Обычный рабочий вторник. Служащие, всех рангов, как трудолюбивые рабочие пчелы, торопятся занять места у своих мониторов, подключиться к всемирной сети. Он следит из окна, своего шикарного офиса за бессмысленной жизнью внизу.  
      Неслышно ступая, бестелесная тень настигла Леслава здесь. Она всегда рядом, всегда дышит ему в спину, шепчет в самое ухо, превращаясь в его собственные мысли. «Ты блуждаешь во тьме, живёшь с болью в сердце, бежишь куда-то от меня, в своем собственном аду, окруженный своими призраками. Несешься сквозь пространства, как комета с огненным хвостом, навстречу не своей судьбе и неминуемому стремительному закату. Тебе кажется, что ты никогда не достигнешь ЕГО, ОН ведь не спешит тебе навстречу, не желая тратить на это время или просто не помнит о тебе. И все что ты говоришь и делаешь, выглядит прекрасно, но так ли это? Ты не разговариваешь со мной и не слушаешь, что я говорю. Напускное безразличие – не выход. Ты как молчаливый волнорез, о который разбиваются морские волны бытия, смотришь и смотришь в закатное небо. Незнакомец в чужом мире, ты так и не стал здесь своим. Поговори же со мной, дай себе покой перед вечным сном, мы уйдем к звездам вместе».  
      - Выйди на свет, я устал разговаривать сам с собой, как параноик. – Прошептал Леслав, продолжая смотреть в окно на разгорающееся утро.  
      Из темноты за его спиной вышел человек, высокий и бледный в черном длинном одеянии из кожи и габардина. Белые волосы с золотыми концами разметались по плечам, его глаза, цвета красного янтаря, смотрели холодно и властно. На суровом лице в ритуальных узорах, словно высеченном из мрамора, застыла печаль.  
      - О-о, вот и ты эльфийский князь Битмора, принц Нуада, я все же не сошел с ума и ты не приснился мне… - Леслав медленно отвернулся от стекла и посмотрел на гостя. – Ну как тебе дома?  
      - Это место давно перестало им быть. Моим домом стал твой мир, далеко за пределами этой вселенной, но его больше нет, как тебя и ТОГО за кем ты гонишься. Только ты этого еще не понял. Я помню Землю, еще когда люди и эльфы жили вместе, до нашей войны, их победы и моего изгнания. Я бродил в пустоте, но ты вернул меня к жизни, наполнил сердце надеждой на счастье. Твой коротышка сломал все, что я так долго создавал, то, что мы создавали вместе. Ты ушел с ним, а я остался один, лишенный жизни без тебя. Теперь ты покинут и мучаешься, он забрал твое сердце с собой блуждать по вселенной в поисках покоя…  
      - Ты очень сложно говоришь. Все это просто слова, я слышу их, но не чувствую, ведь сердца у меня нет, оно украдено.  
      - Твои слова хлещут наотмашь, больнее плети. Раньше я был воином, я сражался, не признавая компромиссов. Но ты изменил мой мир, Твой надменный, ледяной взгляд проник в самое мое сердце. Все что я хотел тогда и хочу сейчас быть с тобой, Лесной Владыка, повелитель Леса Зеленых Листьев.  
      - Не зови меня так, я больше не принадлежу тому миру, теперь я сам по себе. – Леслав раздраженно вздернул подбородок. – Я прожил столько земных жизней, что уже и сам не знаю кто я. Лишь одно мне известно, без НЕГО не быть и мне!  
      - А я??? Что остается мне, молча взирать, как ты губишь все в себе! Хотя почему я удивляюсь, что есть для тебя чье-то разбитое сердце.  
      - Почему тебе просто не уйти? Ты же видишь разговаривать со мной бесполезно. – Леслав снова отвернулся к окну, и принялся рассматривать крошечную люльку мойщика окон на соседнем доме, так словно в этом был смысл.  
      - Уйти? Мне? Куда? – развел руками Нуада.  
  
Хайми  
  
      Хайми никогда не жил чужой жизнью, даже не пытался, он просто не умел так жить. Ему нравилось быть собой, проводить время в студии, в городе или на природе на этюдах, в клубах с друзьям, с Грэмом на диване. Он любил его паб, где пахло корицей и свежесваренным кофе, постоянно играла музыка, стучали бильярдные шары, посетители громко разговаривали и смеялись. Хайми приходил сюда вечерами посидеть, опрокинуть пару пива или шот другой вискаря. Иногда, чтобы раззадорить Грэма приводил знакомых готов. Он считал, что в любых отношениях, а тем более любовных, всегда должна присутствовать доля иронии, скептицизма и хорошее чувство юмора. «Люди теряют столько времени на поиски идеального партнера вместо того, чтобы строить идеальные отношения». Он не зависел от чужого мнения и презрительно пожимал плечами, если кому-то не нравился его выбор, «почему-то всегда думают, что у меня хуйня с выбором, может у них с головой хуйня». Хайми искренне полагал, что у всех есть вторая половина и кому-нибудь мы обязательно понадобимся такими, какие мы есть. Незачем претворяться и что-то из себя изображать. Ведь так можно спугнуть удачу и не встретить того, своего человека. Он бежал вперед, не думая, что рано или поздно придется остановиться, что у всего есть придел. Словно однажды решил для себя – жить, как в последний раз, как под дулом снайперской винтовки, будто чувствовал, что на него смотрят в прицел.  
      Когда Хайми увидел Льюиса на той вечеринке, он сказал себе – «Мой! И не пытайся бежать солдатик. За попытку к бегству получишь пулю в лоб». Но стрелял он не в лоб, а сразу в душу, и раненный умирал потом всю жизнь, вспоминая его губы на вкус. И никакого выхода из этой западни, Льюис понял сразу, что пропал, утонул в его карих глазах, что одновременно закрылись все вокзалы и аэропорты и не возможно сбежать домой, просто потому, что рядом с ним ты уже дома. Он всегда так спокоен, как будто знает, что его ждет в финале, и это спокойствие передается по цепочке всем, кто его окружает. Можно подумать, что Хайми заключил сделку с Архитектором судеб: «Эй, ну пусть мне еще раз свезет, И, обещаю, я соскачу». Если хотел, он мог быть очень скрытен, как занавешенное зеркало, отгораживался стеной от любопытных и невозможно было понять, что у него в мыслях ни по мимике, ни по голосу. Недаром в свое время выбрал себе профессию снайпера-диверсанта, который действует в одиночку, вдали от основной массы войск, на территории противника, полагаясь только на себя на свои навыки, физическую силу, выносливость. Как сказал классик: «Недостатки – продолжение наших достоинств» можно ли было считать эти качества достоинством в мирной жизни….  
      То, что Хайми парень не простой Льюис понял не сразу. Ведь снаружи Хайми это источник позитива и любви к миру. Всегда в центре, вся вселенная кружится вокруг него, разве бывают у таких людей печали… Но как-то однажды, Льюис пришел поздно к нему домой, еще до того как они решили жить вместе, открыл дверь своим ключом. Накурено, полная пепельница окурков, пустые бутылки, бокалы битые — как будто в ярости кто-то швырял их. И Хайми спит на полу. Грэм подошел, убрал волосы с его лица – круги под глазами. Рядом альбом со старыми фотографиями боевых товарищей, вот тебе и бездушный придурок, «да тебя нужно беречь, малыш».  
      Обычно не замечаешь за житейскими делами таких вещей, как, например, наступает весна, сахар тает в чае, ночь становится утром, как растет диск луны. Так и люди отпускают тех кого, казалось бы, любили больше жизни. Вот так же не заметно глазу в нас происходят перемены. Все в мире изменчиво… Невозможно уловить момент, когда именно к тебе приходит счастье. Грэм поймал этот момент, именно тогда он понял, что не должен отпускать его никуда. Хайми это тоже почувствовал и позволил подхватить себя течению чужой жизни. Все не просто, тебе кажется – ты во всем разобрался, а на самом деле судьба еще сто раз обманет. И строить «идеальные отношении…» ох как сложно. Они ссорились по десять раз на дню, Грэм матерился, ломал мебель, выбрасывал вещи Хайми за дверь, но тот, однажды приняв решение и дав слово быть радом, держал его.  
      Обычный день, за окном пасмурно, но с самого рассвета все не клеилось. Очередной утренний скандал, они уже стали входить в привычку, Льюис матерился, Хайми огрызался, ощущая, как бешенная злость накатывает звенящим в ушах оглушительным вакуумом. И это странно, он ведь умеет контролировать эмоции. Каждое слово мужа отдавались где-то в затылке дергающей болью, словно холодным металлом по оголенному нерву. Хайми сжал зубы и, одеваясь на ходу, выскочил из квартиры. Вихрем сбежал по лестнице, будто за ним гнались с собаками. Чуть не сломал запястье, со всей силой влепившись в закрытую входную дверь. На улице немного отпустило. Он сел на мотоцикл, одел черный глянцевый шлем и, сорвавшись с места, как в одно мгновение лопается слишком сильно натянутая струна, помчался в студию. Чем дальше он оказывался от дома, тем ровнее билось его сердце.  
      В студии холодно, напротив огромного почти во всю стену окна на металлическом постаменте возвышается его новая работа. Хайми расстегнул куртку, стянул ее одним длинным тягучим движением и бросил на диванные подушки, разбросанные прямо на полу. Снял через голову тонкий черный джемпер и повесил его на спинку высокого кожаного стула с причудливо изогнутой металлической ножкой. Натянул на пальцы рукава серой хлопковой футболки, прошел вдоль комнаты, зацепив по дороге пачку сигарет, что лежала на столе. Машинально потряс коробочку, по звуку, определяя пустая она или нет, достал одну и, щелкнув тяжелой серебряной зажигалкой, раскурил никотиновый столбик.…. Он устроился у мольберта и принялся за дождливый пейзаж.  
      «Все только испортилось, все только испортилось… Почему…»  
      В самом углу широкого подоконника, прислонившись к стене, сидела маленькая куколка, ее фарфоровое личико походило на детское, большие синие глаза, насупленные рыжие брови, черные волосы, собранные в растрепанный пучок на затылке. Короткое черное в красных и розовых звездочках пальто с капюшоном застегнуто на все пуговицы. На ногах голубые немного тертые джинсы и белые вязанные, в дырках носки. Кто-то заботливо посадил ее на подоконник, вытянув в разные стороны маленькие ножки и ручки с растопыренными белыми пальчиками. «Ну что же, все слова сказаны?» Хайми опустил кисть, продолжая смотреть на мольберт. «Все мысли записаны? Вопросов больше нет … Мы можем прямо вот так разойтись и не встретиться больше», голос прозвучал в голове так четко, Хайми одними губами машинально повторил каждое слово. «Когда прекращаются встречи – тогда прощаются все обиды, кроме одной…» Хайми сжал кисть в кулаке, так что побелели костяшки – «Что ж ты, сука, меня не полюбил?! Неужели трудно тебе было, я все тебе отдал, все что у меня было, себе ничего не оставил…» – кисть с деревянным хрустом треснула в руке, он отшвырнул мольберт. Гнев, обида заполняли сознание, как наводнение города. Он хотел высказать все свои обиды, запрятанные глубоко внутри, выплеснуть копившуюся годами злость все равно на кого. А кто-то чужой внутри него сжимал своими бело-розовыми фарфоровыми пальчиками хаотично бающееся сердце и дергал за невидимые струнки, вызванивая «Льюис, Грэм Люьис ты ответишь по счетам, за все, что не так». И пусть рациональная часть его понимала, что сейчас им руководит не разум, а чужак Хайми вскочил со стула, схватил куртку и мотоциклетный шлем и выскочил на улицу.  
  
Холодный город  
  
      Город уже проснулся и спешил по своим делам. Прохожих и машин еще мало, слишком рано, всего половина восьмого. Раен вбежал в парк. Здесь совсем безлюдно, даже собачники не выгуливают своих питомцев. Дорожка вильнула и вывела его к озеру, круглому как тарелка. Днем здесь катались на небольших белых лодочках, сейчас они как стая уток прижались друг к другу у самого берега. Вода серая и гладкая, своим стеклянным блеском, отражает такое же серое, пасмурное небо. Справа от дорожки пустуют скамейки, выкрашенные в белый цвет, все усыпанные семечками липы и мокрые от ночного дождя. Дорога свернула в заросли сирени, сладкий аромат которой кружил голову, воскрешая в памяти странные картины, чьего-то прошлого. Он словно наяву видит вековые деревья, уходящие в небо своими густыми, заслоняющими свет кронами. В воздухе смешиваются пряные ароматы леса и влажно-затхлые нотки гниющей древесины. Не слышно ни птиц, ни шелеста листьев - полное безмолвие. Раен чувствует, что он здесь не один. За его спиной есть кто-то, он стоит так близко, что Раен ощущает тепло его тела. Этот Некто, мягко, вкрадчиво как ночной вор, кладет свои длинные холодные пальцы ему на плечи. Это чувство так знакомо, так сладко. Раен качнулся и закрыл глаза, позволяя увлечь себя, сжать в объятиях. Он так и стоял бы целую вечность, прижавшись спиной к тому, кого он даже не помнит, но желание увидеть лицо сильнее. Раен делает усилие и вырывается из крепких объятий, повернувшись сразу всем корпусом. Чтобы увидеть своего визави приходится поднять голову, так высок тот, кто стоит за спиной. Он узнает знакомые черты - льдисто-голубые глаза, в черных пушистых ресницах смотрят настороженно из-под темных, прямых, как две широкие стрелы бровей, прозрачная белая кожа, словно светится слабым сиянием, длинные сияюще-белые волосы обрамляют холодное благородное лицо …  
      - Трандуил? – Раен словно выдыхает его имя всем воздухом, что был у него в легких. – Ты здесь?  
      - Ты узнал меня, Торин… – слабая улыбка тронула губы эльфийского короля. – Как долго я тебя жду.  
      - Ждешь?  
      - Теперь все это не важно, ты узнал меня, после стольких веков разлуки. – Трандуил крепко сжал плечи Торина. Цветочно-бергомотовый с примесью мяты и меда запах его кожи кружил Раену голову. Ему непреодолимо хотелось зарыться носом в платиновую реку длинных мягких волос, собрать это бесценное сокровище, намотать на кулак, обжечь бледные губы поцелуем, как кусают спелое, сочное яблоко.  
      Реальность качнулась, словно картинка на экране телевизора, все вокруг задрожало и пошло помехами - полоса, еще, потом много мелки, вокруг все стало черно-белым. Здесь другой, здесь чужак, он стоит, опустив руки, в длинном черном пальто, нелепой шляпе и ковбойских сапогах – черный силуэт как будто вырезанный из черной бумаги и приклеенный на фотографию города. Вспышка, опять помехи, чужака освещают неяркие всполохи, словно где-то далеко бушует гроза. Они отражаются на нем серыми и светло-желтыми пятнами, делая его объемным. С его пальцев течет вода. Он приподнимает голову и из-под шляпы появляется белый подбородок и небрежно нарисованный рот. Он медленно разводит руки, щелчок.  
      Сон развеялся, унося с собой запах сирени, воздух снова стал прозрачным и влажным, мокрые ветви, проносясь мимо, не больно касаются кожи. Дорога вывела к старой лодочной станции, которую предприимчивые люди превратили в плавучий ресторанчик. Сейчас здесь тихо и безлюдно. На небольшой террасе, прямо у самой воды составлены легкие плетенные столы и стулья, в ожидании, когда их расчехлят и накроют для гостей. Справа кованный черный забор, как решетка из пик с золотыми наконечниками. Раен выбежал из парка через небольшую калитку в закрытых воротах, пробежал вдоль забора метров сто и вывернул к шоссе.  
      Слева большой проспект, четыре полосы вправо, четыре влево, по нему несутся машины, пытаясь успеть на свой светофор. Напротив, через дорогу огромный спортивный комплекс, с пока пустующей парковкой у самого ограждения, отгораживающего ее от дороги. Раен, не сбавляя темпа, бежал по тротуару к подземному переходу, когда услышал рев мотоцикла. То, что произошло, длилось всего несколько секунд, но Раен увидел все как в стоп кадре до мельчайших подробностей. Из-за поворота, на красный глаз светофора выскочил байк, мотоциклист, вдруг, резко затормозил и, не успев завалить своего коня на бок, чтобы смягчить удар, полетел кубарем под колеса машин, а мотоцикл, сделав сальто, тяжело рухнул на шоссе и, проехав по асфальту еще несколько метров, грузно уткнулся передним колесом в фонарный столб.  
      Повинуясь многолетней привычке хорошо обученного военного, Раен кинулся на помощь пострадавшему. Парень в шоковом состоянии вскочил на ноги пробежал пару метров и сел, а потом лег на обочину. Вокруг собрались люди. Раен как можно осторожнее снял с него шлем, и в ужасе уронил его на асфальт «это же парнишка Грэма…»  
      - Хайми, Хайми – позвал он тихо.  
      Но Хайми не слышал его, он был уже слишком далеко. Там где нет запахов и звуков и трудно вспомнить, кто ты и как сюда попал. Он идет по пустой улице странного, мертвого города, равнодушно взирающего на гостя своими пустыми глазницами выбитых окон. Дома крошатся, превращаясь в скелеты. Вдоль дороги стоят покрытые серовато-пепельной пылью, перекореженные машины, Хайми перешагивает через куски разбитого асфальта, ему холодно, от пронизывающего ветра, который поднимает столбы черной пыли с крыш домов и проникает под тонкую черную пижаму, в которую он одет. Он спотыкается о безглазый светофор, лежащий поперек улицы, и чуть не падает. В голове крутятся отрывки чьих-то воспоминаний.  
      «Мотоцикл летит, рассекая ветер - дома, деревья, фонарные столбы проносятся где-то на периферии сознания, одно мгновение и прямо перед ним появился человек, из ниоткуда, словно, моргнув он стряхнул его с ресниц. Длинное черное пальто, ковбойские сапоги и широкополая шляпа, почти скрывающая все лицо, виден лишь загробно-белый подбородок и черный, словно вымазанный чернилами рот. Мысли понеслись пьяной чехардой, террорист-смертник в городе, нельзя допустить столкновение, будут жертвы. И все закружилось каруселью, сливаясь в разноцветное, а потом в серо-белое ничто».  
      Хайми увидел между домами огромный, океанский лайнер. Его корпус разломлен пополам, а сам корабль как бы парит в воздухе весь пронизанный странными растениями, навроде огромных, покрытых маленькими листочками лиан. Эти лианы тянутся из нависающего над городом диковинного, непроходимого леса.  
  
Другой раз и другое место  
  
      Льюис примчался в больницу, сразу, как только ему позвонил Раен. Врач не эмоционально, придерживаясь рациональной дистанции, сообщил, что положение безнадежное, время идет на часы - звоните родственникам, прощайтесь, парень в коме и вряд ли из нее выйдет. Грэм сразу постарел лет на десять, стоял и смотрел куда-то в себя. Раен просто был рядом, разговаривал с врачами, полицией и звонил всем, кто мог поддержать его друга, больше он ничем не мог помочь, Телефон в его руке снова завибрировал и Wildbirds  & Peacedrums затянули свою Peeling Off The Layers Льюис вдруг вырвал из рук Раена телефон, скинул звонок и принялся листать контакты.  
      - Ты чего? – Осторожно спросил Раен  
      - Подожди, не мешай… – Отмахнулся Льюис и, найдя нужный ему номер, нажал кнопку быстрого набора. – Да выключи ты, этот уебишный автоответчик. – Злился Льюис.  
      - Сумасшедший дом! – Раздался в трубке бодрый голос.  
      - Не смешно. – Мертвым голосом проговорил Льюис. – Ты шутишь, а это значит все плохо?  
      - Отчего же все?… Лишь то, что он идет не туда… - Продолжал петь голос в трубке.  
      - Помоги, я все для тебя сделаю, ты меня знаешь, до печенок разъебусь, а в долгу не останусь!  
      - То что ты можешь сделать мне не нужно. – Голос в трубке стал тише, словно, говоривший отвернулся.  
      - Подожди, подожди! Ну есть ведь что-то в этом долбанном мире… Я не знаю, мне нужна твоя помощь! Я жизнь отдам…  
      - Я посмотрю, не кипиши. – Голос в трубке исчез, оставив лишь короткие гудки, напоминающие сигналы электрокардиографа.  
      Грэм устало опустился на лавку у стенки. Он выглядел так, словно пробежал марафон и последние силы оставили его еще до финиша. А вокруг сновал безразличный медперсонал, привозили и увозили каталки, кресла на колесиках, ходили люди в больничных халатах, кто-то ждал приема у врача, а кто-то обнадеживающих или страшных новостей.  
      В распашную дверь вестибюля вбежал Джефри, он не смог дозвониться ни до Раена, у которого был постоянно занят телефон, ни до Грэма.  
      - Что случилось, я не понял кто в больнице? Льюис, что с тобой? – Прокричал он на бегу.  
      - Не трогай его. – Позвал Раен и, отведя Джефри в сторонку, вкратце рассказал о происшествии, стараясь как можно тише произносить имя Хайми.  
      - Эй, доктор! Может уже обратите на нас внимание? Смотрите, тут человеку совсем плохо! – Накинулся Джефри на первого встречного врача.  
      - Да нормально все. – Равнодушно отозвался Грэм.  
      Из хирургического отделения вышел невысокий человек, одетый, как все врачи в голубую униформу и белый халат сверху. Его длинные волосы всех оттенков рыжего были собраны в хвост и подвернуты под резинку. Он на секунду замедлил шаг, поправил на носу, круглые в смешной черной оправе очки и подошел к Грэму.  
      - Пойдем. – Сказал он тихо и коснулся плеча Льюиса.  
      Тот вздрогнул, словно очнувшись от своих мыслей и, подняв голову, растерянно уставился на рыжеволосого доктора.  
      - Гунари!… Как ты тут..? – Прошептал он одними губами.  
      - Много путей есть. Мало времени… Пойдем.  
      Льюис как во сне поднялся на ноги и поспешил вслед за маленьким доктором, который уверенно шел по коридору, словно откуда-то знал, где находится Хайми. Они беспрепятственно проходил по всем отделениям больницы, будто окружающим совершенно не было до них дело или они их просто не видели…  
      - Кто это? – Удивленно вздернув бровь, спросил Раен, наблюдая, как спина Льюиса скрылась за поворотом. – С утра другой доктор похоронки раздавал…  
      - Это не врач. – Ответил Джефри с нечитаемым выражением.  
      Небольшая светлая палата, с одним окном, жалюзи опущены, в правом углу кресло. Посередине большая кровать на колесиках с высокими хромированными поручнями, в изголовье мигающая аппаратура. Хайми бледный в зеленову с забинтованной головой, весь в трубках. Монитор фиксирует еле заметный пульс, мерно двигается аппарат искусственной вентиляции легких. Гунари плотно прикрыл за собой дверь, быстро подошел к аппаратуре и, бросив вокруг какой-то тревожно-вороватый взгляд, выключил ее. Грэм вздрогнул, но ничего не сказал, он, молча, стоял у двери, не в силах пошелохнуться. В комнате, как будто стало темнее, «самозваный доктор» закатал рукава и стянул с Хайми простыню.  
      - Если он не захочет вернуться, я уговаривать не стану, направлю куда надо и все… - Предупредил он Грэма  
      - А если не получится, то когда?… - Выдохнул Льюис, но закончить вопрос так и не смог.  
      - Умрет? – Холодно договорил за него Гунари. – Он уже умер. Осталось подождать, когда они его отключат. Все! Не мешай мне. Нужно действовать быстро, пока ОН занят.  
      - Кто?  
      - Тебе лучше не знать. Замолчи, ты мешаешь. – Отмахнулся Гунари и с деловым видом принялся рвать больничную сорочку, обнажая грудь и живот. – Блять, человек умер, зачем вся эта елупень? Чего так бинтовать-то?  
      Грэм, как зачарованный, смотрел на тело своего любимого мальчика, сейчас напоминающего куклу, которую бесцеремонно раздевают и тормошат. Он не мог отвести взгляда от этого ужасного зрелища, сердце комом застыло в горле. Гунари покончил с бинтами, которые в его совершенно не выглядящих сильными руках, крошились, словно старая марля, он будто не прикладывал никаких усилий, Грэм даже не слышал, как трещит ткань. Закончив с тряпками, Гунари порылся в кармане и достал черный шнурок, сплетенный из шерстяных ниток. На шнурке висела маленькая, сплетенная из тех же ниток куколка. Она была похожа на кукол из соломы, которых делают дети, сгибая пук сена и перевязывая его травинками.  
      - Иди сюда – Скомандовал Гунари. – На, возьми. Надень ему на шею, возьми его за руку и зови по имени, хочешь про себя, хочешь вслух.  
      Льюис как заколдованный оттолкнулся от стены и на ватных ногах подошел к кровати, где умирал его любимый человек. Непослушными руками просунул под шею Хайми веревку и затянул узел. Хайми был теплый, как будто все еще жил, его голова чуть-чуть запрокинулась, пока Грэм возился с узелком. Грэм сжал его руку, так сильно словно надеялся, что он сразу проснется и позвал – «Хайми».  
      Гунари закрыл глаза и начал повторять непонятные слова, рисуя на коже Хайми загадочные знаки. Как только он произнес первое слово, Льюис почувствовал странную вибрацию. Так словно что-то тяжелое упало на землю и от этого удара пошла ударная волна. В воздухе запахло электричеством и все замерло вокруг. Так уже было однажды, много лет назад. Только сердце не болело с такой мучительной силой и не пыталось раненной птицей вырваться из груди. Тогда на луизианских болотах произошло нечто, о чем Льюис никогда ни кому не рассказывал. Времени пошло много и сам он уже начал подумать, что большая часть из случившегося, было просто побочным эффектом лекарств, которыми в то время он усердно гасил болевой пожар или выпивки с доброй порцией марихуаны спасающими его от нарастающего сплина.  
_Голова шла кругом от обезболивающего, марихуаны и боли, а тут еще эти мрачные места. Болота во все времена были чуждой и опасной средой для человека - непознанной тайной. Кто попадал на болота, знают, что посреди топи, появляется странный звон в ушах, начинает кружиться голова и ноги становятся ватными. Люди на болотах часто видят блуждающие огоньки, принимают их за огни жилищ и идут прямо в топь. Эти болотные огоньки называют “свечами покойника”. Считается, что тот, кто увидел их, получил предупреждение о своей скорой смерти, а носят огоньки призраки - метущиеся души захороненных в лесу жертв убийц или древних воинов охраняющих сокровища.  
      Как бы то ни было, необъяснимый страх охватывает человека, оказавшегося на болоте, страх перед медленной смертью в трясине, ведь гибель человека, угодившего в нее, продолжаться от нескольких минут до нескольких суток.  
      «И надо же в таком жутком месте купить дом и жить вдали от цивилизации» думал Льюис, когда Джефри тащил его вслед за Гунари по старой лестнице. Все комнаты, через которые они проходили, были пустыми, кроме кухни, куда их привел хозяин.  
      - Ну, все, сажай его здесь. – Гунари постоял с минуту, склонив голову на бок, словно что-то прикидывая, бросил беглый взгляд на ногу «пациента» и не понятно как оказавшись у самой стены, принялся шарить по старым шкафчикам, доставая из них баночки всевозможных размеров.  
      - Джа, почему ты назвался Гунари? – Спросил Льюис, переводя дух.  
      Несколько лет назад где-то на окраине Бангкока Льюис повстречал его впервые, они были здесь по разным делам, Льюис готовился к грядущей операции где-то на юге, а Джаред «чтобы кой-кого повидать». Потом спустя два года они увиделись уже в Африке. Ту встречу Льюис помнил плохо, потому что прошла она под эгидой большого количества горячительного и еще какого-то допинга из расслабителей мозга, но, то что сохранила его память говорило о многом. И самая последняя их встреча состоялась, когда Льюис оказался в плену, Тогда Джаред, не больше не меньше спас ему жизнь, освободив из плена. А теперь он встретил его в луизианской глуши, когда не дождавшись Джефри, кое-как выбрался из машины, и поковылял по гравийной дорожке к дому, ожидая встретить какого-нибудь ссохшегося старика индейца или скрюченную годами старуху-негритянку, а вместо них увидел на пороге парня с разноцветными волосами. Он сразу узнал бывшего сослуживца, но хозяин дома не подал виду, что они знакомы, а на вопрос Джефри, как к нему обращаться пожал плечами. За спиной рыжего знахаря появился огромный мужик в грязно-белой рваной майке.  
      - Гунари. – Прозвучал низкий хриплый голос. Великана можно было назвать красивым. Большие карие глаза в пушистых черных ресницах смотрели насмешливо, слегка стигмированная форма придавала им немного грустное выражение. Темно-коричневые брови широкими стрелками разлетались к вискам, его даже не портил крупный нос, а пухлые розовые губы не делали его лицо смазливым.  
      - Я не назывался, если помнишь. – Ответил Гунари. – Это мой брат Шеннон, ему так нравится. – Эй ты, размотай эти тряпки. – Обратился Гунари-Джа к Джефри, указывая на бинты, намотанные на ногу, и протянул ему нож.  
      Джефри вздрогнул, не уверенно взглянул на «знахаря», потом на Льюиса, но подчинился. Взял нож и принялся аккуратно разрезать, мокрую от пота и гноя повязку. Льюис схватился за колено, боль была просто не выносимой, еще чуть-чуть и его унесет в спасительный мрак небытия.  
      - Ебать!!!! – Завопил Льюис. - Чего ты возишься блядский пиздосос, режь к ебеням! Сил моих больше нет. – Льюис выхватил нож из рук Джефри и резанул по бинтам с такой силой, что порезал кожу. – Епты хуй мохнатый.  
      Джа с любопытством наблюдал эту сцену. Он нашел то, что искал и теперь просто следил за происходящим.  
      - Ну ладно, отойди отсюда. – Обратился он к Джефри. – А ты ляг и заткнись. Больно больше не будет, глаза не закрывай, смотри на меня. – Он засунул руку в жестяную банку, загреб в пригоршню красный порошок, по виду напоминающий сухую глину и, дунув на ладонь, распылил ее над Льюисом. – В глаза мне смотри. – Прошелестел его голос. Он еле заметно шевелил губами, произнося слова, отдаленно напоминающие ту речь, которую Льюис слышал в Африке, при этом своими тонкими холодными пальцами он рисовал на коже невидимые символы.  
      Все происходящее было похоже на пьяный сон, если бы последнее время Льюис не курил столько марихуаны и не пил литрами водку, он бы, наверное, усомнился во вменяемости всей четверки, находящейся в этой комнате. Голос «знахаря» звучал все громче и одновременно глуше, так словно он говорил в кулак. Боль и правда исчезла. Грэм даже забыл про свою ногу, как здоровые люди не ощущают конечностей, пока они не заболят. Он смотрел в огромные синие глаза рыжего «знахаря» и не мог отвести взгляд. И время остановилось, мельчайшие пылинки повисли в воздухе, все замерло как в вакууме. Грэм слышал хруст выпрямляющихся костей и треск рвущейся плоти, голубые глаза напротив затянуло белой пеленой, один зрачок расширился, а другой превратился в крошечную точку. «Епты безумие какое-то, этого просто не может быть…» промелькнуло в воспаленном мозгу Грэма и картинка исчезла. Не ушла в затемнение, а просто исчезла - он перестал существовать, чувствовать, видеть, слышать, его не стало. Как и всего вокруг - этой комнаты, людей внутри, этого дома, белых косматых деревьев, запаха воды и цветов в воде подернутой ряской.  
      - В глаза смотри, я сказал! – Прорычал Гунари и мир появился снова. Он, Грэм Льюис сидел на столе, а Шеннон своими огромными, красивыми руками бинтовал его ногу. – Теперь пей.– Гунари протянул стакан с зеленым пойлом. – Все пей, это настоичка…- И, увидев нерешительность в глазах Грэма добавил, – Самагонка…_  
      Эта встреча оставила странное эхо в памяти, тонкий красный шрам на ноге и длинные ровные столбики рун, испещрившие кожу от коленки до самой лодыжки. Грэм никак не объяснял все это ни себе ни другим. На прощанье Гунари предупредил, что просто так ничего не делается и долг придется вернуть в свое время.  
      Время шло, а кредитор не появлялся и Грэму уже начало казаться, что эта история произошла с кем-то другим, как вдруг этот ужасный несчастный случай. Уж не расплата ли это, но не слишком дорого за одну ногу. Однако, Гунари здесь, а значит - он ошибся.  
  
Северное море  
  
      Хайми не спеша поднимается по дороге, свитой из толстых лиан и покрытых пушистым зеленым ковром из плюща и мха, в темную прореху в днище огромного океанского лайнера, парящего в пространстве. Ветер шевелит треугольные листочки вьюна и они рассыпаются черной пудрой. Весь этот мир крошится, превращаясь в пыль, стоит лишь до чего-нибудь дотронуться. Воздух тяжелый и густой и чем ближе Хайми подходит к кораблю, тем тяжелее дышать. Он запыхался, кровь стучит в висках, а сердце бьется, где-то под кадыком. Что-то колючее впилось в горло. Он инстинктивно схватился за шею и ощутил в ладони маленькую веревочную фигурку, она плотно привязана к шее шерстяным шнурком. С каждым шагом туже затягивается шерстяной ошейник и невозможно разорвать прочные, как нейлон тонкие колючие нити. Тихо-тихо, не реально, как бывает во сне, в его голове рождается голос. Он звучит так, словно тот, кто зовет его, находится очень далеко. «Хайми, Хайми».  
      - Это твое имя. – Прозвучало четко и внятно, совсем рядом. – Там куда ты идешь пусто. Тот, кого ты встретишь там, смерть твоя и не жди от него пощады. Его сердце полно песка и тлена, в нем нет сострадания. Иди на голос или можешь остаться здесь, выбор за тобой, но времени мало.  
      Хайми обернулся, рядом никого не оказалось, веревка на шее, сдавив горло, врезалась в кожу. Темнота манила, обещая покой, безмятежность и забвение, но был этот голос и что-то еще, то, что он не сделал, но должен был закончить. И Хайми повернул назад, чем дальше он уходил от корабля, тем легче ему дышалось. А когда он спустился с мягкой лианной дороги, веревка на шее исчезла.  
      До его слуха донесся шум моря, он поднял голову вверх и увидел чаек. Огромных белых птиц, они плавно кружили в вышине, не издавая не единого звука. Память подкинула мутную черно-белую картинку. Он и еще кто-то на палубе корабля, дует теплый соленый ветер, в след за кораблем на воде остается белая барашковая дорожка. Чайки подлетают так близко, что можно дотронуться рукой. Он и тот другой бросают им хлеб и колбасу, а птицы хватают угощение налету.  
      «Хайми, Хайми» раздалось совсем близко, теперь он узнал, чей это голос, сердце забилось радостной дробью, где-то внутри, в животе мириадами бабочек запорхало счастье. Беззвучно как в замедленном кадре подкралась прозрачно-изумрудная морская волна, подобрала под себя маленькие камушки, подпрыгивающие как блестящие мячики и, подгоняемая следующей волной, окатила Хайми холодом.  
      Грэм почувствовал, как пальцы Хайми сжали его руку, сначала слабо, потом сильнее, ресницы дрогнули, а потом он открыл черные как кварц глаза. Посмотрел настороженно и совсем трезво, было не похоже, что Хайми под лекарством. Взгляд бодрый, как у здорового человека, но очень напуганный. Он то и дело косился на Гунари, так будто рядом с кроватью стоял лев. На бледной кожи груди и живота, словно от проявителя начали проступать затейливые рисунки. Грэм перевел взгляд со странных знаков на свою ногу, потом тревожно посмотрел на Гунари.  
      - Платить за это будешь не ты. – Ответил Гунари.  
  
Все что я хочу, есть в тебе  
  
      Как большинство нормальных людей, в больнице Раен чувствовал себя не уютно. Он не часто посещал такие заведения, но что называет «редко, но метко». Последний раз в таком вот месте его вытаскивали с того света, после серьезного ранения. Он сам не считал, что с ним произошло что-то, обязывающее его лежать в кровати с катетером в мочеточнике, но люди в белых халатах думали иначе. Что бы они сказали, увидев, как несколько лет назад в какой-то африканской дыре большой черный солдат на пару с молоденькой сестрой милосердия заделывали очередную дырку, проделанную в теле тогда еще Портера пулей ни разу не дурой, что оказалась быстрее, посредствам пороха и деревянной ложки.  
      Здесь слишком людно, стерильно и одновременно грязно. Пахнет болью смертью. Раен очень хорошо знает этот запах и он его нервирует. Странно, он ведь солдат, и многие чувства стали для него атавизмом, но сегодня, вся эта история выбил из равновесия, из его ледяной комы в которую он угадил по собственной воле и не желал просыпаться. Что-то случилось с ним в парке, когда он бегал, тогда произошло нечто странное. Он вспомнил один из своих снов - там был человек, но кто-то другой помешал им поговорить. Этот другой находился на дороге. Раен сейчас это помнил так, словно только что посмотрел маленький ролик на Ютюбе - мотоцикл несется на огромной скорости, а на его дороге неизвестно откуда появляется человек.  
      Раен чувствовал себя беспомощным, он не может сейчас как-то помочь Грэму, но и уйти тоже не может. В приемном покое, где находятся он и Джефри шумно. Кроме них как в зале ожидания, на белых пластиковых стульях сидят другие ждущие приговора, Раен скользит по ним равнодушным взглядом, как по силуэтам, нарисованным на стене и, вдруг, один из силуэтов превратился в человека, незнакомого, но знакомого. Он, молча, стоял в коридоре напротив регистратуры. Его массивная фигура большим, горбатым черным пятном выделяется на фоне больничной обстановки. Он мрачно смотрит из-под спутанной челки, спрятав нос в длинный серый шарф в несколько оборотов обернутый вокруг шеи и скрывающий всю нижнюю часть его лица. Раен не может отвести от него взгляд, ему кажется, что он сейчас что-то скажет что-то важное, то что давно его мучает, не отпускает с самой Африки.  
      - Раен! – Окликнул Джефри. – Смотри, Грэм… Наверное все кончилось, на нем лица нет.  
      Из распашных дверей, ведущих на лестничную клетку, куда пациентам и их посетителям, вообще-то ходить не разрешалось, вышел Грэм. Он был бледно-серый. Рот превратился в упрямую линию. Постояв некоторое время на месте, он медленно двинулся к своим друзьям. «Парень пришел в себя», только и всего, без объяснений и прогнозов «идите домой, я останусь здесь, вечером позвоню». Отстраненный, словно где-то внутри прячет свою тяжелую тайну, Грэм Льюис был неумолим. По собственному опыту Раен знал, что спорить с ним бесполезно, в голове Грэма всегда был бардак, который нуждался в серьезной уборке от подвала до чердака, так что ничего не оставалось, как просто послушаться.  
      Раен вышел из больницы в третьем часу, он жутко опаздывал на работу, так что без лишних раздумий помчался домой. Наскоро принял душ и надел чистую рубашку, схватил свой старый «счастливый» рюкзак, в котором он носил ноутбук и другие полезные вещи, Раен захлопнул входную дверь и побежал в метро. Он не любил подземку, жуткое чувство тревоги возникало всякий раз, когда он спускался под землю. Это ощущение усугублялось, когда двери вагона захлопывались. Тогда у Раена начиналось сильное сердцебиение, одышка и головокружение. Его трясло, шумело в ушах и накрывало закручивающейся волной чувство непреодолимой угрозы и одновременно торжественной тоски по чему-то потерянному. Когда это с ним началось, он не помнил, но теперь Раен старался избегать толпы и замкнутых пространств, но сегодня выхода не было. В его телефоне миллион пропущенных звонков от помощников, так что пришлось спешить. На дорогах глухие пробки а мотоцикл в ремонте, так что не проскользнешь между машинами. Раен вошел в вагон и встал у двери, в надежде, обмануть себя. Людской паток плыл мимо него на вход и на выход. Он сжимал лямки рюкзака, считал про себя остановки и вспоминал сегодняшний день. Из памяти выплыло лицо того человека в больнице. Как же он забыл про него? Даже не заметил, куда он делся. Телефон зазвонил, обычный рингтон прозвучал так странно громко, заглушая все звуки извне и даже лихорадочно стучащий пульс. Поезд влетел в тоннель и звонок сорвался, прежде чем Раен вытащил телефон из кармана. Экран погас, а вместе с ним исчезло имя звонившего – Шеф. «Блядь, этого еще не хватало», он сунул плоский, холодный прямоугольник в карман пиджака и схватился ледяными пальцами за поручень. Поезд, качаясь и грохоча, выкатился из темноты к заполненной людьми платформе. Двери открылись и человеческая масса вытолкала Раена наружу.  
      Чуток отдышавшись на улице, он продолжил свой путь пешком, приводя мысли в порядок. Через пару кварталов, пробежав насквозь через небольшой парк, Раен оказался перед огромным стеклянным зданием, которое как мифическое существо выплевывало и заглатывало маленьких, одинаково одетых человечков. Он прошел мимо охраны, сквозь турникет, приложив магнитную карточку к светлому квадратику считывающего устройства, и оказался в просторном холле с мраморными полами и стеклянно-бетонными стенами. Раен прошел целый ряд блестящих лифтовых дверей к самой последней в конце холла. Он не хотел, оказавшись на своем этаже, идти мимо конференц-зала, где сегодня проходило совещание, на котором он должен был быть. Нажал круглую кнопку вызова лифта и, когда открылись двери, шагнул, как на автопилоте в светлую кабину с зеркальными стенами и металлическим потолком. Порылся в кармане, достал оттуда упаковку Holls, засунул за щеку ментоловую конфетку и, прижав коленом рюкзак к стене лифта, попытался запихнуть в него магнитный пропуск. Двери закрылись и лифт поехал. Справившись с рюкзаком, Раен взглянул на электронное табло, где отсчитывались этажи и понял, что не нажал кнопку. Он ткнул пальцем в центр блестящего кружка, но было уже поздно, лифт двинулся вниз. Снова нахлынуло беспокойство, как в метро и чем ниже спускался лифт, тем выше поднимался комок в горле. Когда двери открылись на минус втором этаже, где располагалась парковка, Раен был готов выскочить наружу, но в кабину потянуло стылой сыростью подземелья и он таки остался на месте. Гулкое эхо шагов разбило тишину, и в раскрытые двери вошел Леслав.  
      Как всегда безупречный - в черном костюме, сшитом точно по фигуре, верхние пуговицы рубашки расстегнуты, обнажая белую шею и ключицы, платиновая грива разлилась по плечам, шелковыми волнами. Сегодня он не надел галстук и выглядел странно иначе. Кабина лифта наполнилась цветочным ароматом с примесью мяты, бергамота и меда, он пьянил и кружил голову.  
      Леслав кивнул, проходя мимо Раена, нажал кнопку двадцать седьмого этажа и, встал, облокотившись спиной о зеркальную стену. Лифт бесшумно, со скоростью реактивного самолета понесся вверх. Раена слегка придавило вниз, от этого чувства и без того спутанное сознание вовсе поплыло в непонятном направлении. Он повернул голову и вместо своего отражения в зеркальных панелях стен лифтовой кабины увидел своды таинственного дворца со множеством колонн, арок и длинных переходов. Прямо внутри дворца росли деревья, они были, как бы частью стен, их могучие ветви поддерживали сводчатый потолок, корни, сплетаясь друг с другом, образовывали причудливые узорчатые лестницы и площадки. Перед Раеном, вместо Леслава стоял Лесной Владыка в красной шелковой накидке на голых плечах.  
      Раен медленно протянул руку и сильные гномьи пальцы дотронулись до тонкой ткани. Она как масло стекла с белой, словно сияющей изнутри кожи. Гном коснулся белых плеч, ему хотелось сжать их так сильно, чтобы остались багровые следы. Какие тонкие кости, но эта хрупкость – обман, в его теле столько силы. Эльф смотрел в сапфировые глаза, он чувствовал, как Гном захлебывается в горячем потоке, что накрывает его своими волнами, обжигая кожу, и желал утолить свою жажду, испив этот жар до капли. Он гладил мускулистые плечи, прижимаясь все крепче к Гномьей груди. Запускал длинные пальцы в пахнущую морем бесконечность мягких черных волос с паутинкой старого черненого серебра, наматывал пряди на ладонь. Его лицо оказалось совсем близко, они смотрели друг на друга, словно два старинных противника на поле брани - кто кого сегодня одолеет. Эльф опрокинул Гнома навзничь, сжал его бедрами и оседлал, как норовистого скакуна. Он, словно горячая лава, струясь и шипя начал наступление на Глубокое Синее Море. Они сошлись, как вода и пламя, сжимая друг друга в крепких объятиях, кусали губы и пили дыхание, двигаясь, словно в старинном ритуальном танце. Их сердца и сливались в одно целое. Гном тонул в запахе опавшей листвы и сладко-сливочном аромате кожи Эльфа. Пропускал между пальцев шелковую реку его волос, гладил кожу, пробовал губами на вкус. Как морской прилив, бурно и необузданно вторгался в горячую плоть. Безумьем урагана звучал он в каждой клеточке гибкого тела и рассыпался электрическим салютом ощущений, унося по спирали в разноцветный космос. Звезды вспыхнули и осыпались с черного неба как бриллиантовый дождь и они опустились на мягкую покрытую мхом землю..  
      - Я не хочу никуда отсюда уходить. – Одними губами сказал Гном. Его голова покоилась на широкой груди Лесного Владыки. Прохладный ветерок пробежал по траве и приятно остудил горячую кожу. Гном оттянул ворот рубахи, что задралась до самой шеи и вдохнул полной грудью запах опавших листьев, сырой земли и древесины, закрыл глаза и провел ладонью по лицу, потер глаза, смыкая концы пальцев на переносице.  
      - Оставайся. – Еле слышно выдохнул Эльф, он тихонько гладил влажную кожу, водил тонкими пальцами по груди и животу Гнома словно рисовал старинные заклинания, запускал их в жесткие волосы, что покрывали грудь и дорожкой уходили вниз по животу, превращаясь в густые заросли в паху. – Тебе нужно только….  
      Лифт плавно остановился на двадцать седьмом этаже. Леслав и Раен, молча, стояли друг напротив друга. Их сине-белые глаза постепенно приобретали земные цвета - сапфирово синий, словно небо отражается в глубокой реке и зелено-медовые с нотками взгляд проникла в каре-зеленый с полынными нотками .  
      - Здравствуй Торин. – Чуть слышно сказал Леслав.  
      - И тебе здоровья, Трандуил. – Ответил Раен  
  
Демоны  
  
      Гунари не спеша идет по пыльной дороге. Он знает, что ничего хорошего от этого разговора не будет. Рядом с ним, тяжело ступая, бредет огромный бурый медведь. Сегодня здесь светло. Яноро решил «пусть будет день». По обе стороны от широкой дороги поле с высокой в человеческий рост сизо-зеленой травой. Она качается словно водоросли, повинующиеся волнам, медленно и плавно, как в замедленном сне. Деревья, окаймляющие поле, стоят неподвижно. Их кроны, будто вырезаны из темной бумаги и наклеены на серое небо. За лесом в седом тумане спят горы. Не слышно ни птиц, ни шелеста листвы, здесь нет жизни. Это Его сегодняшняя иллюзия, забытая и незаконченная. В вышине, где рассеивается туман и небо становится синим, проступает что-то вроде купола из соединенных друг с другом в сетку огромных кристаллов грязного льда. Это перевернутые крышами к земле дома – гигантский город, он разрушается, рассыпается пеплом в безмолвии. А пепел кружится как снег и тает, падая на землю. У самой кромки леса на спущенных колесах стоит старый трейлер с проржавевшими боками. Дверь открыта настежь, заходи, кто хочет. Гунари секунду помедлил и перешагнул порог. Пол оказался ниже, чем он ожидал и Гунари едва не упал, но ухватившись за толстую шкуру своего спутника он мягко приземлился на ковер из мха и травы, покрывающий каменные плиты. Поднял голову и огляделся вокруг. Высокие стены увиты плющом, уходят высоко в небо. С левой стороны стройный ряд колонн венчают готические арки. Через пролом в крыше видны горы и лес, который продолжает свой натиск и вторгается в древнее странное здание.  
      - Я не ждал тебя. – Яноро сидит на одной из старинных каменных скамей, которые располагаются вдоль стены, под арками.  
      - Ждал, я знаю. – Гунари покрутил маленький старинный, напоминающий трелистник, медальон на шее.  
      – Зачем здесь Зверь?  
      - Вот пришел. – С расстановкой уклончиво ответил Воин.  
      - Ты вмешиваешься в естественный ход вещей, без моего на то разрешение. Давно ли стал защитником Человечества?… Или здесь твой личный интерес?  
      - Я знаю этих людей… Зачем убили пацана?  
      - И я хочу это знать… Ну, давай расскажи нам свои планы, стратег…  
      - То была моя ошибка, нельзя полагаться на силы хаоса, на то это и хаос. – Прозвучал хриплый голос и в дверях появился Тролль.  
      - О-о, Горный владыка. – Усмехнулся Гунари. – То-то я чувствую, склепом потянуло. Давно не виделись. Здравствуй.  
      - И тебе здравствуй Воин. – Ответил Тролль. Он, неслышно ступая, обошел одну из колон и остановился скрытый тенью арок. – Я следил за нашими гостями, но мои соглядатаи, как маленькие порталы в нечто. Люди туда не попадут, но энергия небытия, проникает в тех, за кем мы наблюдаем. Это разрушает их… но…  
      - Но, тот, кто тебе нужен не совсем человек? – Усмехнулся Гунари – Да я чествую, его душа не здешняя. Только, что тебе до… И, кстати, им тут еще кое-кто интересуется…  
      - Он мой дальний родственник. – Склонив голову, прошелестел Тролль.  
      - Родственник! – Удивился Яноро – Ах да! Вы тролли считаетесь дальней родней на киселе Гномам. Но, он-то… Он гном?  
      - Ну, стыдно тебе Яноро. – Во весь рот улыбнулся Гунари. – Ты, что не следишь за своим хозяйством? Эльфы, тролли, теперь еще и гном!  
      - Отдай. – Запнулся Тролль  
      - Отдать?! После всего, что ты там устроил? Выпустил чертей в человеческий мир, просто чтобы разрушить земную оболочку «родственника». Я из принципа не уступлю тебе. За его душей пришел этот древний эльф, пусть забирает, а тебе Тролль я придумаю кару. У меня и так полно дел: войны, революции, крушения поездов, наводнения, болезни, а я тут за какой-то пришлой душой присматриваю. Думаете мне делать нечего? Я могу просто уничтожить всех этих людишек и твоего Гнома вместе с ними и этих гостей в придачу…  
      - О нет! Решил развести нас пожиже? – Рассматривая амулет, сказал Гунари. – Я как никто другой знаю твой интерес к душам людей. Ты черпаешь свои силы, играясь с чистыми, как бриллианты душами, нанизывая на тонкие нити времени и наслаждаешься их мелодичным звоном. Темные, как черные алмазы хранишь отдельно и слушаешь их каменный стук пересыпая с ладони на ладонь. Но самые ценные, это души чужих – гостей не из нашего мира, они переливаются, как самоцветные камни – изумрудным, сапфировым, рубиновым цветами – эти сокровища подарят тебе возможность заглянуть в их миры и вершить там свой порядок Великий Серый Странник Патриарх Равновесия, разве я не прав?  
      Яноро медленно повернул на Гунари свое безглазое лицо и улыбнулся. Он встал со своего места и сделал шаг, но Гунари одной рукой взялся за шкуру ощерившегося медведя, а другой сжал трелистник.  
      - Успокой своего медведя не то он навсегда останется здесь или, даже там, в человеческом мире будет носить шубу. Я вижу, Гунари твои постоянные перерождения сделали из тебя уже почти совсем идиота… Смотри, следующая твоя жизнь пройдет в каком-нибудь тихом месте вроде дома для олигофренов, в слюнях и блевотине.  
      - Вот именно поэтому я подожду пока со смертью встречаться, поживу еще. Главное тельце подходящее найти для переселения, а там, я его под себя исправлю. – Пожал плечами Гунари  
      - А ты! – Обратил Яноро свой невидящий взгляд на Тролля. – Слишком много воли взял. Отправить бы тебя на войну…  
      - Да какой из меня воин? Я здесь на своем месте, Владыка! Землетрясения, наводнения, цунами, все же на мне… - Испугался Тролль.  
      - А знаете. Пожалуй, не стану ничего менять, пусть будет так. А я посмотрю что выйдет. Карты поменялись, и я еще не решил, куда склонится чаша весрв. Теперь идите. – Свет утратил яркость, а предметы четкость, Яноро рассыпался черным пеплом и мир вокруг Гунари и Тролля начал меняться.  
      - Идем, у нас мало времени или застрянем здесь, надолго. – Обратился Гунари к Медведю.  
      «В хаотическом мире, где незначительное воздействие на какой-то элемент может привести к неожиданным и непредсказуемым событиям, где рядом, параллельно друг другу сосуществуют миллионы разных миров, даже могущественным силам не всегда удается проследить за всеми возможными вариациями» - подумал Тролль, медленно ступая по пепельно-серой траве, горбясь и кутаясь в черную похожую на сложенные крылья накидку.


End file.
